


一无所有

by FunkyJunky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dub-con, master!harry, slave!Snape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：本文包含战后、药物滥用、黑暗向、Master!Harry / Slave!Severus、Dub-Con。<br/>好吧，这些都是骗人的。这里甚至没有一个好故事，只有一堆糟糕的流水账。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# 01.

哈利插入卡带，打开 NES 游戏机，退后几步，盘腿坐到地上。屏幕切入 PROBOTECTOR（魂斗罗）的字样，光标停留在 1 Player 上，他按下选择键，光标切到 2 Players。

START。

“所以你什么时候才能对这个游戏感到厌烦。”

“也许我只是想补偿自己的童年？还有它真的很棒！哦，开始了，别走神。”

“当然，你说的都对，主人。”斯内普言不由衷地假笑附和，握着手柄不紧不慢地击键，几乎能背出每个敌人出现的位置。

他们轻车熟路，到了第三关的瀑布，哈利紧张地盯着屏幕，瀑布后探出隐藏炮台，他正被火力压制在一道崖角动弹不得。他咬牙切齿，“等一下，让我解决掉这该死的炮台。”

旋转机枪扫射，斯内普按了下 A 按钮，红色的小人一个旋身跃起，躲过子弹，蓝色的小人掉出屏幕，挂了。

“啊！你！混蛋！”

“你太慢了，在那个位置，我不躲开，死的就是我。”

哈利抱怨着扔下手柄，从裤子口袋里掏出打火机。

斯内普注视着电视目不转睛，手上没停，“滚出去。”

哈利没回话，给自己点了支烟，站起身走向阳台。回来的时候屏幕上闪着 GAME OVER，西弗勒斯在看报纸，头也不抬，“跟你说过我们需要三十条命的作弊码。”

“那就太简单了。”

“不然就太难了，尤其是和 **你这样的** 队友合作。”

“如果不是你害我掉下去的话。”  
“你为什么一定要抓着这个不放，我们来讲讲上一次你借完了我的命，然后一起 GAME OVER 的故事吧？”

哈利一屁股坐到了沙发上，弹簧发出不堪重负的尖叫，他伸展着四肢，发出舒服的叹气，“我开始觉得我们不适合这个游戏了。我们不适合需要合作的游戏。”

“哈，去玩《超级马里奥》吧，很适合你。”

“可是它不能两个人玩。”

“你几岁，玩游戏还需要有人陪？”是时候反思一下自己可悲的人生了，他想。

西弗勒斯 · 斯内普，曾经的魔药大师、霍格沃茨教授、伏地魔的间谍、凤凰会的间谍、欧洲魔药公会成员、丽痕书店钻石会员，现在是哈利 · 前任救世主 · 波特的……所有物。

而他的主要任务是陪哈利打游戏。

以及做饭。

以及做家务。

差不多就是个家养小精灵。

会打电子游戏的家养小精灵。

  


事实是，哈利 · 救世主 · 波特毁了一切。

他毁了在魔法部的工作，毁了精心营造的救世主形象，毁了自己被争相追捧的大好前程。他一掀办公桌，说，“你们知道吗，我现在唯一确信的一件事，就是我不会回来了！”

唯一能确信的是，这种话说出的那一刻总是最爽的。

然后他抛弃一切跑到麻瓜世界，租了个小公寓，索性放逐自己。他首先学会了抽烟，然后被肥皂剧吸引，看了一个月电视成为沙发土豆，幸好电子游戏拯救了他，于是他又迅速、无可救药地把自己投入新的精神毒品。

“你在想什么？”哈利抬起胳膊，推了他一下。

“想我究竟是怎么走到这一步的。”斯内普面无表情回答，翻过了一页报纸。

哈利仰头靠到沙发背上，望着天花板，“是啊，我究竟是怎么走到这一步的……”

“你和魔法部闹翻了。”

“不需要你的提醒。”

“我只是好奇你需要花多久才能认识到你的冲动和幼稚行为。”

“哦，闭嘴，你什么都不知道。”

西弗勒斯闭嘴了。

电视机里开始放起了游戏的演示动画，八比特的声效在客厅回荡。

是哈利先打破沉默的。

“说点什么。”

“我以为你让我闭嘴。”

“我的意思是换一个话题。”

他假笑，“下次请让你的命令更加明确，主人。”

“够了！”哈利站了起来，朝他的房间走去，拖鞋在地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，斯内普觉得他是故意这样子做的。

“晚餐我想要煎鸡胸肉和牛油果沙拉。”

“知道了。”

斯内普又坐在沙发上看了会书，在更晚的时候，他终于站起身来，走进厨房，冰箱的门上用字母磁贴拼着“Fridge”。他拉开，显眼的位置摆着牛奶和鸡蛋，上面被一大块斯蒂尔顿蓝纹奶酪占据了，这必须怪促销活动，等他们把它搬回家后，发现谁也不喜欢它古怪的味道，于是它就盘踞着冰箱上层。下面的几层堆放着蔬菜水果，番茄、胡萝卜、洋葱、袋装生菜，冰箱门的搁架上冰着软饮料。他在速冻层也一无所获，那里只有速冻批萨和炸鱼条。

哈利说什么来着的，鸡胸肉和牛油果沙拉？

_可我们既没有鸡胸肉，也没有牛油果。_

他挥上冰箱的门，考虑着让哈利出门去买。

他的脚步停在了房间的门口，哈利忘记了关上门。

除了刚搬进来的那次，他再也没有机会看到过这个房间内部，哈利甚至坚持自己打扫它。房间不大，拉上了窗帘现在有点暗，墙壁上贴着乱七八糟的海报，衣服随便丢在双人床上，显然它的主人并不知道衣橱的正确用法。哈利正坐在电脑前，背朝着斯内普，这也就给了他看清屏幕上正在做什么的机会……

斯内普犹豫了一秒，咽下口水，敲了敲门示意。

哈利吓得连忙把网页关掉，惊慌失措地回过身，尖叫，“为什么你在这里！”

“你没关门。波特，你在上色情网站吗？”

“不！当然没有！你看到了？”

_很好，哈利在上色情网站。_

“没有。”他提起一个不露齿的微笑，“但你现在的反应就是标准的‘被发现在上色情网站’反应。”

哈利没有意识到自己通红的耳朵已经完全把他出卖了，反驳道：“可我没有！”

“是，你没有。”

“为什么你在这里！”

“提醒你我们没有……”斯内普回想了一下，“鸡胸肉和牛油果，对，我们没有鸡胸肉和牛油果了。”

哈利冲他大吼，“那就随便找点其他的！随便什么！”

他沉默了一会，看到哈利在这注视下变得焦虑不安起来，才满意地微笑，“好的。你继续。”

他拉上了门。

_还是同性恋网站，他妈的好极了。_

  


准备晚餐很快，斯内普坐回了沙发，开始看一本小说。他没有试图去叫哈利开门吃晚餐，他需要给哈利一些时间不是吗，以免再次……打扰到什么。

他还没看完一个章节，哈利就推开房门出来了，脸上看不出什么表情，乖乖地走到在餐桌前坐下。

斯内普跟着坐到餐桌前。

“这是什么？”哈利搅了一下碗里稀泥一样的煮燕麦。

“燕麦。”斯内普假装自己没有被这糟糕的饮食困扰到。

“为什么我们要吃这个！”

“‘那就随便找点其他的’，”斯内普模仿着哈利的语气，“这就是‘其他的’。”

他心里乐开了花。

“我们应该还有速冻批萨，”哈利一直搅拌着碗里的燕麦，没有下口的决心。

“那时你可没说。”

“你是故意的。”哈利这句话又低又快，但是确保斯内普一字不落地听到了。

斯内普已经吃完了半碗，“煮燕麦也没那么差。”

哈利没有再说话，默默吞下燕麦，然后站起来对碗念了一句“清理一新”，飞快躲进了自己房间。

关门是一种技巧。

比如当门是“砰！”得砸上的，这就意味着其主人现在的心情不好。

斯内普看着门合上，紧接着传来一声清脆的上锁声音。他耸了耸肩，把餐具收拾了放到碗柜里。

他回到沙发上继续刚才没看完的那一章，忽然想起哈利刚才吃得很少，于是到厨房里准备了一碗希腊酸奶，上面盖着蓝莓果酱和坚果。

称之为无用的内疚感吧。他端着碗敲了敲哈利的房门。

“不要理我！”

斯内普在门口站了一会，思考着自己有没有做错什么。 _没有。_  


不管怎么说，酸奶是无辜的，让波特饿死去吧。他决定自己享用。

他很少有机会独自度过整个夜晚，通常，哈利会拉着他打游戏，或者看电影，或者一集接着一集看肥皂剧，或者出门散步，最后互道晚安，回各自的房间。现在这里有些过于安静了，电视机暗着，但是他不想打开它，于是低头看手上的书，哈利给他买的，《午夜之后》，一本关于吸血鬼的小说。

他很快翻完了最后几个章节，胡说八道，作者没有对吸血鬼的丝毫认知，他宁愿去看洛哈特的《与吸血鬼同船旅行》。

_无聊。_

他把书丢到一边，走进自己房间。比起哈利，他的房间要简洁得多，床、橱柜、书架、一扇通往浴室的门。床头摆着一个棕色的泰迪熊，哈利给他的生日礼物。他一点都不喜欢，甚至在收到的时候都不屑于假装出高兴的样子。哈利一定是因为促销活动才买的，买洗衣粉送泰迪熊之类的，谁知道呢。

“晚安，”他对着空气说。


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普走出卧室，看到哈利正在餐桌前给吐司抹橘子酱，他默默坐到对面的椅子上。他一直认为哈利愿意承担早餐完全是因为负罪感，因为除了早餐之外的杂活都是他在做，事实上，他倒宁愿早餐由自己来准备。

培根、烤吐司、荷包蛋。这听起来没什么不好，不好的是每一天都一成不变，除了果酱——橘子果酱、草莓果酱、树莓果酱、黑加仑果酱。

听听，丰富极了。

哈利开始假装自然地切开自己的培根，好像昨天什么都没有发生过一样，“早。”

斯内普指出，“你以前从来不说早安。”

哈利的刀稳稳地划过培根，“……我突然想说了，有什么问题吗？”

“没有。早安。”

斯内普嘴角带起不易察觉的笑，开始往土司上抹树莓酱，“那本书我看完了。”

“哪本？”

“上次你买的那本，吸血鬼的故事。”

“我会记得给你带本续集。”

“千万别，我受够了。”

哈利耸耸肩，放下刀叉，“我让店员推荐的，她说她看了很感动。”

斯内普几乎要嗤笑出声，“帮我个忙，随便拿一本。”

“为什么你就不能说个具体的书名，我买的书你就从来没有满意过。”

“我不知道。”

“你可以用我房间的电脑上网，网络上什么都有…”哈利突然停住了。

斯内普说，“没错，网络上 **什么都有** 。”

哈利紧张地把目光移向他。

斯内普在心里默数到三，慢条斯理地开口，“我只是在重复你的话，怎么？”

哈利飞快回答：“没什么，我在想你也许不会上网。看看报纸，上面有书评。”

_也许我根本就不需要一个好故事。_

好故事，坏故事，它们都一样，只是为了填补太多时间的空缺。他实在是太无聊了。

“也许吧。”

哈利叹了口气，走到门口，“我尽量找本好书。”

斯内普没去看他，说：“而我尽量不抱太大期望。”

 

哈利出门了，斯内普收拾好餐具，打开电视。这是为了制造一点声音。

然后他找了支笔，坐到沙发前，开始做报纸上的填字游戏。这是为了打发时间。

他经常猜测哈利白天出门都去哪里了，可能是去哪个公园摘伞状野生蘑菇，或者去游乐场一边喝酸性饮料一边坐旋转飞机，祝他旅行愉快。然而这些问题，他从来没开口问过，因为没有必要。不过看起来，现在又多了一种可能性：去同性恋酒吧瞎混。

他为这个想法得意起来，谁会想到呢，哈利·波特竟然是个同性恋。

好消息是：哈利还没学会滥交。

斯内普庆幸着，不是说他在意这一点，他只是不想每天清洗床单。他非常没志气地为这种事情而高兴。

于是现在，哈利去找他的乐子了，他只能待在房间里看电视，等哈利给他买下一本三流言情小说，或者一个人玩《魂斗罗》，直到背下所有关卡。如果不是在哈利的陪同下，他无法随意走出房门。

准备好被禁锢于一室之内了吗？

准备好成为他人的所有物了吗？

斯内普为自己的未来考虑过很多，他想过死在第二次巫师战争中，也想过退休后买一个真正意义上的实验室专职魔药定制。在他最好和最坏的设想中，都没考虑过这种未来。

他憎恨自己的这种处境。

好消息是：也不是那么严格的“无法走出”，当然你可以跨出去了。

他曾试过一次。

别紧张，只是出于好奇和试探的尝试。

头痛，它首先侵蚀你，如同针芒刺入太阳穴的阵痛。然后眩晕、剧烈跳动像是要在胸腔爆炸的心脏、压迫的窒息感争先恐后地想要杀死你。最后他停在楼梯间，靠着一面墙喘着气。抬头，透过昏暗的光向上看，只是两段楼梯而已。

 

如果这是一个该死的游戏，可能会跳出来 GAME OVER，然后闪烁最高纪录：两段楼梯。

请再接再厉。

这结果不是坏消息。这是已知事实，他只是确认了一遍。

 

哈利对自己的权力一无所知。他唯一做的就是任由魔法部对他们施了一堆咒语，签了一堆羊皮纸，然后拿着一本硬皮手册傻乎乎地带着斯内普回家。

手册。上面详细记载了所有条例和须知事项，但当它达到 560 页的厚度时，它应当被称为字典。哈利从来没有看过，就当买电视机时附赠的使用说明书一样对待。没有人会真的去看这种东西，对吧。

可斯内普看完了。

整整 560 页，他甚至读了版权页上的每一个字。

读这本书并不是因为无聊，他只是想明确下自己能做些什么和不能做些什么。好吧，也许还有期望找出自相矛盾漏洞的侥幸。

在霍格沃茨，教授会告诉你要有质疑精神，教科书不一定都是对的，很多咒语都是在对当时权威的挑战下创造的奇迹。对于这点，他深以为然。比如他给自己的课本几乎写满了注释笔记，很多时候他能做得更好；比如他用黑魔法的方式创造了一些咒语，哪怕它们并不会伤害任何人，但是它们依旧被定义为邪恶的；又比如他试图走出公寓的那次经历——一个试探，为了确信自己能做到哪一步。

结论是：上楼梯比下楼梯痛苦得多，尤其是在你头痛欲裂、缺氧无力的情况下。

 

还有，权威，你永远需要对它心存敬畏。


	3. Chapter 3

 

星期五晚上是电影之夜。

哈利对麻瓜电影没什么研究，他凭录像带外的纸盒封面来选，结果好坏参半。但他们每周选择不同的类型片，比如上上周的主题是悬疑片，上周的主题是动作片，他们默契的从来不看爱情片。毕竟，两个男人，大晚上窝在沙发里看爱情片有个什么意思？

斯内普一直以为哈利懂这一点，甚至都不需要说出来，他就应该心领神会地明白，但哈利要么是太蠢而意识不到，要么是试图挑战下限。这周，哈利租了两盒爱情电影录像带。

“你自己看吧，”斯内普瞄见录像带纸盒上拥抱着的一对情侣就觉得头疼。

“别这样，我好不容易才租到这盒录像带，它超级热门，”哈利拉住斯内普的衣服把他扯回沙发上。

他不情愿地调整着自己的靠枕，“我恨你。”

“就因为我逼你看爱情片？别这么混蛋。”

斯内普没有再回话，在看电影的期间也没有再说话，两个人在沉默中看完了《泰坦尼克号》。哈利走到电视机前换录像带。

“我就说我电影不错吧。”

斯内普的声音从后面干巴巴地传来，“还行。”

“只是还行？”

“还行。”

标准的斯内普式评论。根据哈利的归纳整理，“还行”在这套系统中已经是高标准的了，比起其他“感谢梅林，它终于放完了”、“为什么除了主角就没有人有智商?”、“很好，这部电影连主角都没智商”的刻薄评论。

第一部电影提高了斯内普的期待值，所以播放第二部电影《美好事物（Beautiful Thing）》时，他多用了点心去看。

结果发现是部同性恋爱情片。该死的，当他看到录像带盒子上两个男人坐在同一条板凳上时，就应该有所警觉。

他看了看坐在沙发另一端正因为一段对白而嘿嘿傻笑的哈利。

已经没救了。斯内普在脑中为他下了审判，然后低头专心吃自己的爆米花。倒不是说他对同性恋有偏见，只是前几天发生的事让他不由自主地往哈利身上去想。

 

电影放完了两个人都没有说话，哈利坐了一会，然后走到 VHS 播放机前，把录像带退出来。

谢天谢地这一次哈利没试图问他对电影的感想，西弗勒斯松了一口气，往后靠在沙发上说，说：“下次租一部动作片。”

“爱情动作片。”哈利小声嘀咕。

斯内普没听清，“什么？”

哈利反问道：“你在说什么？”

于是斯内普按捺下不愉快的心情，放大了音量，“找一部不让人睡着的电影。”

“哦。”哈利说。

 

 

在三年级，不，四年级。

在四年级的时候，神奇生物保护课的凯特伯恩（Kettleburn）教授异想天开，让各学院饲养一群蒲绒绒。于是斯莱泽林的公共休息室里多出了一扑毛茸茸的宠物。

长毛，吵闹，需要人照顾。

这三条就足以让它们划入斯内普讨厌事物的清单了。

 

不幸的是，期末的考评成绩和这群蒲绒绒的生长状况有关，斯内普毫不怀疑如果这群蒲绒绒死完了，教授会把所有斯莱泽林学生的成绩降下两个等级。

其实斯莱哲林的女生还是很喜爱那窝蒲绒绒的，可爱的生物永远让人心生爱惜，但是需要加上一个定语——别人养的。如果需要自己喂食清洁打扫照顾，这听上去就不那么可爱了。于是这群蒲绒绒对斯莱哲林学院的影响仅限于公共休息室多了一群可以逗弄的宠物，高傲的斯莱哲林里没有人愿意去做照顾宠物这样的事。

斯内普当然不允许自己的成绩被“养不好宠物”这种可笑的理由左右，他只好不情愿地承担起了饲养员的工作。

一周后的星期五，哈利在早餐时宣布今天的主题是恐怖片。斯内普适时地哼了一声，希望哈利能从中解读出他的不满，但是他再一次高估了哈利的理解能力。

于是晚上，他们看《死灵之书（Necronomicon）》。

半个小时后，斯内普对劣质的血浆和化妆效果彻底失望，他不明白他们为什么还要继续看下去。他边上，哈利非常入戏，整个人蜷在沙发上，死死搂着抱枕。

斯内普看着他那副不成器的样子，去够遥控器，“如果这么害怕，就别看了。”

哈利眼睛紧盯着屏幕，嚷了起来，“别关！”

“蠢透了。”

“……”

“你自个儿看吧，”他放下爆米花桶，准备起身离开。

“别走！”

哈利神经质地盯着屏幕，下意识伸出一只手去拉。刚站起一半的斯内普被用力一拽，整个人倒进了哈利怀里，他紧张地绷紧了身体。

过了几秒，他发现哈利没有放开的意思。

“波特？”

电视机里刚好传来一声诡异的音效，哈利整个人抖了一下，扣在他肩膀上的手收紧了一下，眼睛却没有离开电影，“别说话，你吓到我了。”

  
_而你他妈的快吓死我了。_ 斯内普在心中怒吼。

看着无动于衷的哈利，斯内普决定自己拯救自己，他一根根掰开哈利的手指。哈利确实松手了，斯内普高兴地松了口气，随即发现哈利只是为了换一个更舒服的姿势。

他抱怨：“可是我很不舒服。”

“给。”哈利把一个抱枕塞到斯内普怀里。

抱枕无济于事，斯内普完全没有看进这部电影，毫不相关的画面在他眼前一幅幅闪过，他从电影的名字联想到了黑魔法，然后想到已经离他远去的巫师界，但他能凭借哈利锢在他腰间的手臂来判断电影的节奏点。

总之，电影蠢透了。

哈利也是。

再也不要看恐怖片。

 

 

斯莱泽林的公共休息室在湖底，这就意味着，除非外面正是酷暑，不然休息室永远阴冷昏暗。这在夏天是挺好的避暑之地，但是不适合养宠物。

迫不得已，斯内普开始把这群蒲绒绒带到草地上晒太阳，他的心情很复杂，全霍格沃茨就只有他在遛蒲绒绒。

_蠢。_ 他第一次把这个词用在自己身上。但仍然小心地看着这些软绵绵的黄色毛球在一旁蹦蹦跳跳，怕它们跑丢，或者被人踩到。

“寂寞到只有和毛球做朋友了吗，鼻涕精，你真可怜。”

他头也没抬，扔了一个静音咒过去。周围安静了一会，然后可能是西里斯帮詹姆斯解开了咒，詹姆斯暴跳如雷，用尽全力朝他喊道，“真可惜它们身上没有个洞！”

他握紧了魔杖，但最终没有给予理会。

他很快习惯了这些毫无创意的嘲笑。

一天傍晚，他在树荫下看书，一团稍微小只的蒲绒绒蹭着他的衣服，“你最好不要掉毛。”他把这只活泼的蒲绒绒扯开，但它转为开始蹭他的手心。手上传来毛茸茸的触感，细小的羽毛刷过他的皮肤，他能感受到手掌下蒲绒绒微小而坚定的心跳。那么小，那么柔软，他不由自主地开始抚摸蒲绒绒，把阳光下显出暖色的毛梳到一个方向。

或者说，他习惯的不是他人的嘲笑，而是这群蒲绒绒。

考试结束之后，斯莱泽林学院把这群蒲绒绒放生到密林了。斯内普完全不知道这件事，等到他回到公共休息室后，才发现蒲绒绒不见了。

好像它们一旦和考试成绩无关了，就没有了存在的价值。

斯莱泽林。

他不知道其他学院是怎么处理这群蒲绒绒的，显然凯特伯恩教授也从来没有在意过后续问题。好像突然间，只有他一个人还关心似的。

他尽量不去想那窝毛茸茸的、只会傻乎乎乱蹦、喜欢蹭人的蒲绒绒的下落。这时候，他真的觉得自己蠢透了。

去他妈的凯特伯恩教授。

去他妈的神奇动物保护。

他再也没有选修过这门课。

 

 

可惜看什么电影还轮不到斯内普来做主。哈利对恐怖片产生了诡异的热情，即使被幼稚的（斯内普是如此形容的）特效和拍摄手法吓得半死，他还是孜孜不倦地租借着恐怖片录像带。斯内普完全不能理解这种心态，去动物园参观博格特吧，它们能让你直面内心恐惧。

因为斯内普的强烈不满，哈利不得不决定星期二晚上属于恐怖电影，星期五晚上属于其他类型电影（不，没有更多妥协了，以及爱情片不算在其他类型里）。

斯德哥尔摩综合症。斯内普用一个刚从麻瓜报纸上学到的词来形容他。

哈利喜欢蹭到他边上，有时候抱着他的胳膊，有时候靠在他肩膀上。起初，斯内普不堪其扰，在他们两人之间放了一桶爆米花，哈利会很自然地走近，把桶拿起来，放到斯内普腿上，然后在原来爆米花桶的位置上坐下，揽过他一条手臂。

后来……

后来斯内普习惯了。

他可耻地习惯了在星期二看恐怖片星期五看动作片，习惯了哈利递过来的冰镇软饮料，习惯了哈利身上传来的热度。

 

西弗勒斯 · 斯内普，用了两个月来习惯蒲绒绒，用了一个学期来习惯斯莱泽林学院，用了八年来习惯哈利 · 波特。

用了一个月来习惯看电影时过于亲昵的接触。

经验告诉他，不要去试图习惯任何东西，尤其是第一眼时讨厌的东西。

经验告诉他，它们永远会带来麻烦，无穷无尽的麻烦。

而远离麻烦的最佳途径：不要试图和它们产生任何关系。


	4. Chapter 4

第一次，斯内普发现这个公寓竟然有门铃。

而竟然有人会按门铃。

哈利从来不按门铃——他有钥匙，如果他忘带了钥匙，他可以用阿拉霍洞开。

而除了哈利，没有其他人会来。

斯内普决定无视，当做是谁找错了门。

“叮咚——”

门铃锲而不舍地又响了一次。

斯内普无奈地起身，走过去打开门，一个棕色乱蓬蓬头发（她已经尽力了）的女巫出现在他面前。

“斯内普教授！”赫敏冲着他笑。

“如果你是来找哈利的，他现在不在。”斯内普一手扶着门，平静地指出。

“我是来找你的，教授。”

斯内普皱了下眉，“没有‘教授’，你可以直接叫我的名字。”

“我想这样更为礼貌。”

“我已经不是你们教授了，找个更合适的称呼。”

“我坚持。”

斯内普犹豫了一下，退开几步让赫敏进来，放弃这个无所谓的问题，“我想你来这里不是和我争辩这个问题的？”他转身开始烧水，赫敏坐到了餐桌边靠里的那张椅子上，哈利的座位。

“当然不是。”赫敏看到了桌上放着的《每日电讯报》，“你们甚至没有订阅《预言家日报》？”

“我都快忘记它的存在了，”斯内普像是突然想起了什么，问：“你每期都看？”

“差不多。”

“它上面有一个专栏，作者是斯蒂芬妮，连载着一本小说。”斯内普停下，观察着赫敏的反应，然而女巫的脸上一片茫然。该死的，他太想知道后来的剧情发展了。

赫敏抱歉地说：“呃，我想我没有关注过这个专栏，我可能把它跳过去了。你是想知道后续连载是吗，我会想办法给你带来的，下次。”

“不用，当我没说过。”斯内普没什么表情，跳过了这个话题，“我想你也不是来和我聊天的。”

“恩…事实上，我是来和你讨论关于哈利的事的。”

“他还活着。我没有悄悄杀死他。”

赫敏为这句话低低窃笑，“我知道，我们经常在酒吧见面。”

斯内普没有回话，他知道只要他保持沉默，对方就会自己把剩下的话说完。

赫敏继续道，“哈利经常提及你。”

“所以？”他皱了下眉，他一点也不想知道这一点，事实上这个认知让他感到难受。

赫敏深吸了一口气，“我希望你能够劝说哈利回到巫师界。”

所以这就是她的目的。

斯内普无动于衷，安静地看着茶壶，好像现在对他来说，煮红茶是人生最重要的事情。他说：“为什么，为了把他再次推入他曾逃离的火坑？”

“你知道他和魔法部发生了什么事？”

“不知道，”看着赫敏还要问什么的样子，他又补充上，“我也不关心。”

“你怎么可能不关心。”

赫敏语气中的理所当然让他感到诧异，“我为什么要关心。”赫敏一时语塞，思考着说，“因为你们关系很亲密——恩，至少你们住在一起。”

这并不能解释这个问题。好像说得他在除了怎样把牛肉炖得又快又好之外还有什么值得关心似的。

还有什么能够关心似的。

“我并不是自己想住在这里的，如果你要问的话。”

“可是哈利很信任你，他听你的话，你可以说服他。”

“他听我的？”西弗勒斯假笑，“真是受宠若惊。容我提醒，他是我的主人，契约要求我听从他的命令。”

“说起这个，我一直在试图让魔法部修改法案，这样你能有更多的权利。”

斯内普假装高兴，“太好了，那么我什么时候能有权出门散步呢？”

“你听起来很不高兴…”

“是的，格兰杰小姐，而且你没听错。帮个忙，把你多余的精力发挥到其他事情上去，为家养小精灵争取权益、改善阿兹卡班环境问题、进入魔法部彻底改善体制，随便什么，找些事做。”

赫敏无措的样子像是不知道自己做错了什么，“可是我觉得这件事也同样重要。”

斯内普只是看着她，“为什么你就不能理解，如果你们能够忘掉这件事，对我来说就是最大的仁慈了。”

“我不是这个意思，我只是想…”

但斯内普不打算继续这个纠缠于此，打断道：“我不明白为什么你想要让他回到巫师界，是他自己选择离开的。”

“可他在毁掉自己的人生，他本来可以有更好的生活，随便做什么，他可以去魁地奇俱乐部，去霍格沃茨当教授……”

她越说越快，斯内普突然发声打断，“牛奶、糖？”

茶煮好了。

赫敏顿了一下，回答：“一半牛奶，一茶匙糖，谢谢。”

斯内普把温杯的水倒掉，加入牛奶、红茶、糖，递到赫敏面前。“我想你刚才的话还没说完？”

重整了一下语气，赫敏再次开口，“他可以做随便什么，而不是躲在这个公寓里荒废自己的人生。他没必要这样，彻底和巫师界断绝关系。”

斯内普微笑，“起码这里有电。”

“抱歉？”

“没什么，”他摇摇头，“可我还没看到我有什么理由去干涉，那是他做的选择，他觉得这样子更好，那就随他。”

赫敏握紧了拳头，“而你就在一边看着他朝着错误的方向狂奔。”

“从我认识他的第一天起，他似乎就一直朝着错误的方向，最后他赢了。所以谁知道呢。”

“为什么你能够就这样无动于衷，别告诉我你不知道他在做些什么。”

“知道他是个瘾君子，知道他沉迷药物不能自拔？是的，我都知道，但这和我有什么关系？”

“而你只是在一旁看着。”

“而我竟然只是在一旁看着，我简直是个罪人，对吗？”

赫敏的声音有些累，她叹气，肩膀垮了下来，“我本来以为你在他身边，至少能让他往好的方向发展。”

“显然你看错了我。而且我不明白，为什么你要这么关心。”

“因为是朋友。”赫敏给出了最简练的答复。

“那就自己去当面对他说。”

“我们都试过了，他不准我们提这个话题。”

“所以你们就让我来说，真是勇敢啊。”

赫敏没有被斯内普的讽刺打败，认真地建议道：“你和他接触的时间是最长的，我说过了，哈利经常提起你，他很在意你的想法。你可以慢慢地提醒、暗示他。”

“而我，没有看出有什么必要这样做。”

这就又回到了起点。

赫敏摇着头，“他不可能一直这样子下去。”

“那就等他再冒出什么新的想法。”

“你就这样看着，是吗？”

斯内普点头，“我就这样看着。”

“至少，关于哈利离开巫师界的理由，如果你知道——”

“我不知道。”

“万一知道，”赫敏抬头看向斯内普。

“继续。”他说。

“那就请告诉我。至少不需要你实际去做什么。”

他模棱两可地回答，“我会考虑的。”

他才不要管这种破事。

赫敏也没全信，点了点头，“还有一件事，他这个年纪，需要找一个……找一个女朋友！”

“或者男朋友。”西弗勒斯低声说，他当然还记得不久前哈利在电脑上看些什么。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”斯内普假装自己没说过，“所以，你什么时候和罗恩分手的？”

“没有！你想到哪去了，”赫敏气恼地说，“我是在指金妮，你明白的。”

“我不明白。”

“哈利会明白的，告诉他金妮还很喜欢他。”

“我不会说的。”

赫敏耸了耸单肩，“至少我替她传达到了。”

“还有其他突然想起的事吗？”

她叹气，“没有了，打扰你了。我这就走，再见，斯内普教授。”

斯内普没有回话，空气中传来爆竹的声响，对面的女巫在他面前消失。

他走到在赫敏离开的座位前坐下，端起那杯没被动过一口的红茶，喝了一小口。

太甜了，不该加糖。他想。


	5. Chapter 5

他们坐在酒吧里。

 

一个小时前，他们在晚餐后散步。这项活动很大程度上是为了斯内普的心理健康着想，起码他自己是这样认为的。

出门，向东走过两个街区，左转，在下一个路口右转。然后就到了“天堂草莓地”唱片店。

唱片店的明亮灯光侵染入夜色中，喇叭里正在放着《怜悯恶魔之歌（Sympathy For The Devil）》，天花板上是海报，三堵墙面上铺满了专辑，《减压症》、《69 首爱情歌曲》、《女士们先生们，我们漂浮在太空》、皇后的最新精选集、封面是婚礼集体照的专辑、排队过马路的专辑、蓝色水下婴儿的专辑。

更多的专辑被叠放在透明塑料盒中，需要一张张翻看。这里的 CD 被划分为三种类型，分别是“它们太棒了请买一打”，“垃圾，千万不要买”，以及“我们快破产了随便买点吧”。这之间的标准非常主观，比如滚石的《巴比伦之桥》属于太差别买，科恩的《未来》属于一般，辣妹合唱团的《香料世界》属于超级棒，有时候会让人质疑这之间是不是存在着挖苦讽刺的成分。

如果哈利看到了自己喜欢的专辑被不公正对待，他会悄悄塞进超级棒的盒子里。斯内普默默看着哈利的小动作，觉得蠢透了。事实上，斯内普很不明白为什么他们在这里，他只是跟着哈利，预期会像往常那样前往特易购商场，以购买一堆垃圾食品收场。

或者到公园。

或者到水石书店。

但不会是唱片店。

哈利在过去几个月疯狂爱上麻瓜音乐，然而毫无头绪地凭借着封面和标题瞎买，上周还在放吵闹的旋律金属，下周就变成了适合边晒太阳边放的巴萨诺瓦。但是最多的还是摇滚乐队。

这期间斯内普见到了各种各样稀奇古怪的名字，取乐队名这件事像是嗑药兴奋时的一时兴起。

果浆、电台头、山羊皮。

石玫瑰、快速眼动期、狂躁街道传教者。还有绿洲和污点。

再来念一遍这个句子——

绿洲、和、污点。

 

三十分钟前，哈利像是发现了新大陆一般抽出一张专辑，他用另一只手拉了拉斯内普的袖子，“绿洲的《天机》，我们应该买一张这个！”

听到绿洲这个词的时候，斯内普忍不住闭紧了双唇。他什么都没说。

“拜托，别告诉我你不喜欢绿洲。”

“为什么我们就不能买一张污点乐队的专辑，比如说，《13》。”

哈利撇嘴，“因为封面太丑。”

“当然，你总是对的，”斯内普的声音带着显而易见的挖苦，“为什么不直接说你不喜欢污点呢。”

“该死的，为什么我们在这种事上都能吵起来。”

斯内普哼了一声，“那就买一张《佩伯中士的孤独之心俱乐部（Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Band）》。”

“混蛋。”

他们真的买了一张《佩伯中士的孤独之心俱乐部》。披头士总是对的。

没有人不喜欢甲壳虫。

 

十分钟前，他们走进一家名为“提尔纳诺（Tír na nÓg）”的酒吧，门口悬挂着一个盾形的纹章的招牌，中间是缠绕着的凯尔特结。酒吧内是传统的实木装潢，墙上挂着壁画，朝着门口的位置钉着一个鹿头，灯光是昏黄裸露的白炽灯，从天花板上垂下来，地上落着锯木屑。他们找了张远离吧台的小桌，哈利问，“你要点什么？”

“爱尔兰黑啤酒。”

 

九分钟前，哈利递给斯内普一杯近黑色的啤酒，上面盖着细腻的泡沫，他自己手上的是一杯淡色清澈的苹果酒。

  
_*男孩。*_ 斯内普在心里补充着。

哈利浑然不觉，高兴地喝了一口苹果酒，“你觉得这里怎么样？”

不得不说这里的风格很让他怀念，“可惜他们不卖黄油啤酒。”

这个回答让哈利感到意外，“你是在暗示我你想念巫师界了吗？抱歉，这里会让你想到猪头酒吧，我应该想到的。”

“没有。”斯内普尽可能让自己的回答简短，他并不喜欢酒吧，不管是猪头酒吧还是三根扫帚，就比如在霍格沃茨的时候，如非必要，他从来不参加教职工在酒吧的聚会。不可理喻的吵闹，他是这样评价的。

“那样最好，我带你来这是想说其他的事情。”

斯内普低着头，他的手指抚摸着酒杯带弧度的杯腹，他不明白为什么他们要来酒吧，他们实在不像是会周末出去喝一杯聊天的朋友关系。波特一定是无聊透了，真是可怜。

然后他想起来了赫敏叮嘱他说的话，“说真的，波特，给你自己找一个女朋友。”或者男朋友，他考虑了一下赫敏可能不知道哈利的性取向，在心里想着。

哈利正在想着他要怎么开口，被这突如其来的建议吓到了，“我还没想过这件事。为什么突然这么说？”

斯内普避开了这个问题，答非所问，“金妮很适合你。”

“我和她？不可能，完全不可能，她就像我妹妹一样。”哈利大笑，手里的苹果酒溅出了几滴，好一会儿他才坐直正色道，“相信我，我真和金妮之间真的没什么。”他的手抬到唇边，舔走手背上的酒。

斯内普目不转睛地看，不明白为什么哈利要向他保证，他们不欠什么解释。

所以他耸耸肩，喝了一口啤酒。

 

三分钟前，哈利问他：“你有硬币吗？”

斯内普从口袋里找出了两英镑，还有更小面额的便士，递过去。哈利拿走了一枚五十便士，指尖擦过他的。

哈利走到一台点唱机（Jukebox）面前，背对着斯内普机器上交替闪烁霓虹灯，他开始翻阅上面的目录。

只要你付钱，音响里就能传出你想要的歌。

《少年心气》、《天国阶梯》、《露西在天空和钻石》。

翻页。

《像一块滚石》、《偏执狂机器人》、《里约》。

但这些，都不是他要找的。

他按下字母和数字——

L7。S1。D3。

机械臂移动到指定位置，钩起一张三十三转的密纹唱片，抽出，翻转过 90° 落到圆形托盘上，唱臂滑了过来，唱针压下。

 

三十秒前，吉他的声音传出。哈利走回他们的桌前坐下。鼓声紧接着加了进来。

 

三十分钟后，他们将会离开酒吧，沿着哑剧巷往西走。

 

一小时后，他们将会回到公寓，看一会电视广告、新闻、更多电视广告。

 

两小时后，他们将会躺在各自床上，把这无趣的一天抛在脑后。

 

如果他们都没有犯错的话。

如果。一种虚拟语气。

 

此时此刻，斯内普漫不经心地开口，“波特，你点歌的品味真是个笑话（Joke）。”

哈利撇了下嘴角，“听它的歌词。”

_Now I need you more than ever，_

_Let's spend the night together now_

斯内普耐着性子听了一会，很快对简单肤浅又不断重复的歌词失去耐心，总结道：“歌词同样是个笑话。”

虽然哈利依旧是坐在他对面，虽然酒吧依旧是喧哗，但斯内普分明感到空气停滞了一下，让人不安的压抑让他瞬间警觉起来。

哈利的反应安静得可怕的。失望。还有更读不懂的情绪，像是深海洋流，潜伏在翡翠绿的虹膜下。“你就讨厌所有和我有关的东西是吗？”他平静地问。

这个语气过于平静了。

“我以为这是我们八年来一直在做的事情。”

这个时候，斯内普意识到，他可能犯了一个错误，虽然他并不明白这有什么值得生气的。他试图补救这个局面，说：“你可能误会了什么…”

哈利没让他把这句话说完，整个人隔着桌子逼迫过来，扭曲出一个愤怒的表情，“为什么你就一定要这么混蛋！”

不可理喻、幼稚的愤怒。斯内普下意识握紧了啤酒杯，“八年，恭喜你终于发现了这一点，是什么让你花了这么长时间？”

“或许是因为我还对你心存期待？”

“第一堂课，不要报以期望。”

哈利往后靠回了椅背，“我突然有些理解你那令人难以忍受的性格是哪来的了……”

“什么？”

“你一定从来没有被人好好爱过。”

斯内普莫名其妙，“是什么给了你自信这样说我？”

“这些所有！你讨厌几乎所有人，挑剔几乎所有事！”

很好，又一个邓布利多。

“所以爱又是所有问题的最终答案了？我几乎能看到你老了后的样子了。”

“起码那个时候我不会向你推销蟑螂糖果。”

“值得庆幸的是，那个时候我已经不在了。”

“我不会在你坟前放小白花的。”哈利看着他，“你永远这么混蛋，彻彻底底的，你说的对，我不应该对你有什么期待。”

“那就别。”斯内普冷笑，推开椅子站了起来，朝着门外走去，哈利依旧坐在他的位置上，无动于衷。

走出酒吧门斯内普就清醒了过来，他根本就没法走远，没法离开哈利太远的距离。

二十便士一首歌，五十便士三首歌。

他不知道剩下两首歌是什么，他也不想知道。如果足够幸运，再等七分钟，哈利就会听完他自己点的破歌自己走出来。又或者哈利决定坐到酒吧打烊，那么他就在这里等着。

哈。他又能去哪里呢。

再一次，他觉得自己蠢透了，站在门口，靠在一堵脏兮兮的墙上，朝着空气发呆。他希望自己手里有支烟，或者假装在等人。他祈祷着不要有人注意到他，那只会让他觉得自己更蠢。

确实没有人在意，所有人都太忙了，匆忙奔赴各自的目的地。

没有人在意你，除了你自己。

蠢透了，一定是波特把他的智商拉低了。

 

八分钟后，哈利从酒吧出来了，斯内普下意识地挺直了脊背，但哈利没有看他一眼，直直走了过去。

然后斯内普加快步伐跟上。

他能嗅到哈利身上淡淡的烟味。

一路上没有人开口说话，到家后也没。他们沉默着走进各自房间。

第二堂课，不要首先投降。

 

一小时三分钟五十秒前，哈利问，“晚餐后的散步，你有想去的地方吗？”

“脱衣舞俱乐部。”

“呃……真的？”

斯内普不耐烦，“为什么不直接说你想去哪里呢。”

哈利雀跃了起来，“我有个计划，跟我走。”

然后他把电视机关掉，无所谓地说，“好。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

第一步：接纳自我感受。

 

斯内普是保持沉默的高手。

他们都没有首先和对方说话。早上，斯内普起来的时候哈利已经出门了，桌上放着早餐，上面施着一个保温咒。他走到冰箱前，想给自己倒一杯牛奶，然后看到冰箱门上的字母磁贴被拼成了“去你的（FACK / YOU）”。

愚蠢的拼写错误，因为一套字母表没有两个 U。

斯内普把这七块磁贴塞回去，打乱。然后想了想，拼出“买些（BUY / SOME）”，他随即发现柠檬这个词既要用到 O，又要用到 E。

他把 SOME 拆掉，改成“买柠檬（BUY / LEMON）”。

第二天，哈利就带回来了一袋子青黄色的柠檬。

他拼“STRAWBERY”，第二天哈利带回来一小筐草莓。

哈利在早上留下“SPAGHETI”，那么斯内普就会做肉酱意大利面；如果是“PIE”，那么斯内普就会做牧羊人派；如果是“STEAK”，那么斯内普就做煎牛排。

他们的生活第一次如此和谐，没有语言就没有争吵，不说话就不会有伤害。斯内普不知道哈利是怎么想的，至少他自己享受着这难能可贵的沉默，他们应该更早就这样子做。

于是他们就像两个言语障碍患者，谨慎地这种用古老、原始的方式交换字句，把千言万语连带不必要的咒骂和讽刺，都压缩成几个简单的单词。虽然其中信息的沟通效率非常大程度上取决于对方的思考回路。

比如，你永远只能指定主食，意大利面可以做成番茄酱、肉酱、奶油酱、青酱、黑酱，但当你想表达太多的时候，字母就不够用了，尤其是元音。

“PUDING”可能是约克郡布丁，可能是面包黄油布丁，也可能是黑布丁；“FISH”可能是炸鱼也可能是鱼派，虽然前者的意思可能多一点，但斯内普不介意为哈利添些堵。

他们明明可以在磁贴下夹一张便签纸来交流（这才是磁贴的正确使用方式不是吗），但非要别扭地用这种被局限的方式来交流简短不成句的单词。

而在此之外，他们在沉默中一起看电影，在沉默中一起看电视，在沉默中一起吃饭。

他们还在沉默中打穿了《双截龙》、《赤色要塞》、《忍者神龟》。斯内普自认是保持沉默的高手，他只是好奇，哈利到底什么时候会放弃这项毫无意义的游戏。

 

第二步：消极情绪并不可耻，不要对自己的想法和感受进行评判。

 

斯内普的书看完了，他不确定要怎么告诉哈利他需要一本新书。毕竟 BOOK 需要两个 O。

感谢这一年多来报纸上的填字游戏吧，他从不觉得自己是词穷的人。哪怕是在学生时期，他也没惧怕过五英尺长的论文，只有脑中塞满了稻草的人才会绞尽脑汁与字体大小、行间距、如何把一句话重复说三遍殊死搏斗。

也许他可以用  LIBRO、LIVRE 这样的词，或者用 NOVEL、NOVELA 这样的词来告诉哈利他需要一本小说。

然而在他做出决定之前，哈利就给他带了一本新书。

斯内普看着哈利从桌上推过来的书，普通的平装本，封面是一个人在山峰上冥想，初升的旭日笼罩着她，下面的标题是——

《我如何停止恐惧并学会去爱》。一本心理自助书。

再下面是各个报纸期刊给的推荐评语，还有一看就是随便编出来的读者感想。

“我非常感激，这本书帮到了我。”

“我从来没想过自己也能得到爱情。”

“现在我很幸福。”

斯内普眉头皱到了一起。他没有试图接过这本书，冲着哈利做出一个“我不需要这种烂书”的表情。说真的，他宁愿去看那本三流吸血鬼爱情小说的续集。

多日来的生活让他们学会了用眼神和肢体语言沟通交流，哈利固执地又把这本书推了一推，用表情说：“收下。”

斯内普抵抗了一会，哈利坚持着，没有收回手的意思。

斯内普从那神情中读出了“除非你读完它，不然我不会再给你带其他书”，他犹豫了一下。哈利看出机会，又把书递了一递。

斯内普叹了口气，妥协般接过这本书，恨恨地比了个“算你狠”的眼神。

顺带一提，这个眼神在哈利的解读中是，“我太感动了，哈利，谢谢你的关心。”所以他朝斯内普露出一个“不用谢”的微笑，让后者满脸嫌弃小心地往回缩了一英寸。

 

晚餐后，斯内普百无聊赖地翻看着那本新书，他并没有认真地看，只是让书页变松显出被翻阅的痕迹，企图骗过哈利。

这本书分为了两个部分，上半本讲如何自爱，下半本讲如何爱他人。

 

第三步：避免苛刻，学会安慰。

 

第四步：倾听和尊重你的内在想法，接受自己。

 

他一目十行地扫视过去，正式宣布这是今年读过最为无聊的书。

他彻底放弃这本书，开始机械性地用一分钟一页的频率翻书，让哈利以为他在读，其实脑中在胡思乱想。

斯内普偷偷看了一眼哈利，哈利正费劲地伸长着手臂，试图把罐头放到厨房高处的橱柜里，他摆满了一层，接着踮起脚，开始堆第二层，因为手臂长度不够，整个人重心都倾在了橱柜上。他探着较长的中指，把罐头往里面推，年少身躯上的肌肉紧绷着，随着他的动作露出美好的曲线。

斯内普远远欣赏着，决定不上前帮忙。

做完这些后，哈利到阳台上抽了支烟。斯内普再次听到脚步声时，那个男孩正在冰箱门前抓着自己的头发，苦恼地移动着磁贴，找着合适的单词。

道歉的话，Sorry 是两个音节，Apologize 是四个音节。

游戏规则是：先开口说话的人算输。

如果用磁贴，Sorry 需要两个 r，Apologize 需要两个 o。

看起来都很麻烦的样子。他们都知道这一点。

手上的书越来越无聊，所有铅字都在远去，斯内普梦到自己深陷字母的泥淖。他大声呼喊，却没有气流通过喉咙，所有未言的音节化成磁贴吐出，把他反推向更深的沼泽。

他被拽着下陷。

 

惊醒的时候，斯内普觉得身上很重，那个关于单词的梦太过可怕，但随即他意识到是因为哈利靠在他身上。他手上还倒扣着那本心理自助指南，盖在小腹上。

他一下子不确定自己该做什么，也许他应该试着叫一下哈利的名字，但现在的规则是不能说话。

看来他没其他选项，于是斯内普用空着的那只手把书翻了过来，从不知道哪一章节继续读。

 

第五步：享受和感激生活中的美好事物。

 

等意识到的时候，哈利可能已经看着他看了很久了。他从“发现生活中的乐趣，从而对生活充满信心”这行字中抬起头，对上哈利专注的眼睛。

他曾经以为这双眼睛是哈利最像莉莉的地方，但现在他突然不那么确信了起来。那眼神里有什么让他害怕的东西。

说些什么。

比如——

“除了发呆你就什么事情可以做了吗？”

“你这样子看了多久，为什么不去找个滴水兽的工作。”

“请挪动一下你高贵的身躯，因为我的手臂快没知觉了。”

他一个音节都没说。

这个注视的时间长得有些吓人了，因为他们通常都会在这个时间变得令人尴尬之前移开视线。

斯内普发现自己竟然读不懂哈利此时此刻的表情。虽然这几天来他们一直靠着破碎的单词、表情、肢体动作来沟通，但文本信息依赖于特定的场景，比如在餐桌上，哈利一伸手，他就知道递胡椒粉过去；如果他们在沙发上看电视，哈利一伸手，他就知道递过去遥控器。

特定的背景赋予了神情动作不同的意义。

比如现在。

现在，他就对哈利的意图一无所知。

说些什么，比如——

“这个游戏已经足够蠢了，而你现在正在刷新它的下限。”

“好吧，你赢了。”

斯内普一个音节都没说。他想让哈利知道自己并不明白发生了什么，但在他的理解中，一脸茫然的样子和“我是白痴”的表情是一样的，他拒绝做出这种表情。

哈利却突然笑了起来，“你什么都不知道，对吗？”他稍稍向前一倾，在斯内普的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下。

只是稍稍的触碰，很快缩了回去，快得像是一个错觉。斯内普眨了眨眼，在这个倏然而逝的错觉中，无数念头如同烟火相继绽放在他上空，草莓冰激凌、公园里盛开的樱花树、环绕点唱机的三色灯光、二手爱情小说、蹭着他手心的蒲绒绒。

斯内普自认从来不是词穷的人。

此时此刻，他发现自己竟找不到一个适合的词。

 


	7. Chapter 7

哈利竟敢说他什么都不知道，起码他知道有一点是毋庸置疑的。

“我知道我赢了。”斯内普听到自己的声音。

“噢，好吧，”哈利说，可能有些失望，“就算我输。”

斯内普得意地重复：“我赢了。”

哈利冲他翻一个白眼。

于是他们和好了，好得跟原来一样，隔三差五用言语来挖苦讽刺对方。

仔细想想，说不上哪一种情况更糟糕。

 

周五的时候，哈利买回了一台新款 Nintendo 64 游戏机，他们花了一个星期来习惯 3D 界面，好让自己玩《马里奥赛车》的同时不跟着晕车，然后他们迅速掌握了精准投掷香蕉皮和占据高地扔乌龟壳的技巧，沉迷到开卡丁车的世界中，在相互扔道具中乐此不疲。

哈利还给斯内普带了一本新书，《恶魔的新娘》，他自己坐在沙发的另一端，手里捧了一本推理小说，怀里抱着一只靠枕。电视里在放真人秀节目，没有人在看，喧哗声在客厅中孤独回荡。

恐怕有些人也没有在认真看书。

斯内普并不是一个出生纯血家族的正统斯莱哲林，但他还是在耳濡目染下被迫适应了斯莱哲林苛刻的社交礼仪，包括但不限于在礼堂的落座顺序、就餐时餐具不能发出一点声响、和学长同行时永远落后半个身形。

还比如礼貌的注视是正视对方的双眼。

还比如这个时间不要超过两秒。

这样说吧，如果哈利再继续用这样偷偷摸摸的目光看着他，斯内普就要重新衡量它的意义了。

它的位置落在了裸露的锁骨上。

它停留的时间远超过了称得上礼貌的范畴。

它又比探究、好奇、质疑的目光更炽热。

 

第一题——

A. 波特在发傻

B. 他出现了幻觉

C. 他脖子上有什么奇怪的东西

D. 波特想要和他调情

 

出于对两人智商的信赖，斯内普谨慎地排除掉 A 和 B，把答案放在 C 和 D 之间。

他忍不住开口：“我身上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”

“啊？不，没有。”哈利收回自己的目光，假模假样地翻过一页书。

漂亮。二选一。排除一个错误的答案。

《谁会成为百万富翁（Who Wants to be a Millionaire？）》（真人秀问答节目）告诉他，排除错误的答案，剩下就是正确答案。

生活告诉他——

我们还是再来衡量下 A 的可能性吧。

斯内普想起一周前的那次对视，但那时不一样，那时的规则就是用言语之外的一切手段交流，而这个愚蠢的游戏应该在一周前就结束了。他揉着眉间，一想到这个动作哈利可能也在观察着，就更难以忍受。他把书倒扣桌上，站起身来想暂时逃开，他缓慢地移到冰箱前，拉开门，问：“你需要冰淇淋吗？”

“啊……好，还有香草味的吗？”

“很遗憾，没有。最后两盒。”斯内普回到沙发前，把一盒开心果味冰淇淋递给哈利，“你没得选择。”

哈利瞄了眼斯内普手里的朗姆酒味，没计较什么。那天晚上，哈利翻了大半本书，却发现一个字都没能在他脑中留下印象。

第二天他决定从头再看一遍，这一次试图把每段话都塞进大脑。早餐时，斯内普在对面坐下，“我以为你昨天就已经看完了。”

哈利不动声色，“我在看第二遍。”

斯内普抬头看着哈利，问：“推理小说看第二遍还有趣吗？”

“有些线索看第二遍的时候才能发现，称它为推理小说乐趣的一环。”哈利翻页，心不在焉。

“真没想到法官就是凶手，不是吗。 ”

沉默。

哈利把书一合，“为什么！为什么你要告诉我。”

“我以为，你在看第二遍。”斯内普指出，嘴角带着不易察觉的微笑。

哈利把书一丢，“你混蛋。”

“事实上你可以继续看。”

“不，谢谢，你已经毁了这本书。”

斯内普得意，哈利说他什么都不知道。错的离谱。

哈利自己才是什么都不知道的那个人。

比如游戏作弊码。

比如推理小说的幕后凶手。

比如朗姆酒味冰淇淋比香草味好吃。

 

还比如，斯内普现在只是装作不知道。

 

周二是电子游戏之夜，其实最近他们几乎把所有空余时间都用来打游戏。《马里奥赛车》。哈利选马里奥，斯内普选耀西。

可可山脉。

因为前两赛道的超常发挥，斯内普在第二顺位发车，第一个弯口，库巴从侧翼逼近，凭借体型把耀西撞歪，但斯内普很快靠着两个过弯飘移和道具追到了第一的位置。他用余光扫了下小地图，马里奥正紧紧咬着他，缀在后方不远的位置，操作上的任何失误都可能被超车。

后方射来绿色龟壳，耀西轻松躲过，依旧保持领先地位。下一个弯口，耀西幸运地捡到了道具，在车后扔下一连串香蕉皮，尾随其后的马里奥来不及躲闪，连续踩了两个香蕉皮在原地打转。哈利掉到第四。

“乱扔香蕉皮的混蛋。”

斯内普露出一丝笑意。还剩最后一个赛道，如果按照现在的成绩，这场赛季胜利有望。他操控耀西轻松过弯，说：“没人要求你撞上来。”

中间的赛段是最危险的，大多数车都拥挤在那段赛道，所有的道具都在漫天乱飞，但如果你遥遥领先，反而避免了战争。斯内普现在还能分心去看哈利的那半边屏幕，马里奥正挣扎在桃子公主和瓦里奥的前后夹击中。他看到马里奥被一个红色龟壳打翻，发出一声嗤笑。

游戏公司告诉他，这些只是娱乐，别太认真胜负。

生活告诉他，竞技游戏是很危险的游戏类型，它能让最忠诚的兄弟会反目成仇。

尤其是你连续赢了两场的时候。

尤其是你连续赢了两场还很得意的时候。

尤其是你连续赢了两场还很得意并且对方正在输掉第三场的时候。

哈利又骂了一声，“混蛋。”

一个 U 形弯道，马里奥开始飘移，哈利入戏地跟着赛车一起转，整个人往左边歪去，然后一倒，撞到了斯内普身上。因为猝不及防，斯内普的手柄掉到了地上。

_该死的。_

“你作弊！”他眼睁睁看着瓦里奥超过他，自己的名次掉到了第二名。

“我作弊。”哈利干脆把手柄一扔，右手勾向斯内普的脖子，暴躁地拉扯着他的衬衫。斯内普没有动，他还沉浸在丢掉一个奖杯的失望中，眼睁睁看着电视屏幕里路易超过他。

然后是托德。

桃子公主。

哈利解开他第一颗衣扣的时候，他回过神来收敛了表情，一把抓住哈利的手，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我很知道。”

斯内普现在只希望自己能继续视而不见，那该多好。

金刚。

第二颗纽扣。

哈利干脆把斯内普推倒在沙发上，后者竭力保持神色冷静，企图挽救这个局面，“你不该这样做。”

这句话惹恼了哈利，“没有人能指使我该做什么，不该做什么，”他低吼着拉过斯内普挣扎着的双手，固定到头顶上。

斯内普没法再伪装平静，移开视线。倾斜的电视画面上，摇摇欲坠的竞赛还在继续。

库巴。

路易。

名次终于停在了 7。

哈利似乎解决了衬衫扣子的问题，气流的触感让他不安起来。

“为什么你总是穿这么多扣子的衣服。”他看着哈利一边抱怨，一边把 T 恤拉过脑袋，扯到地上，头发变得乱蓬蓬的。衣服下，健康的肤色和魁地奇带来的矫健身躯让他自卑起来。

他做着最后一次努力，“我可以假装什么都没发生过。”

“不。你不能这样一边逃避一边勾引我。”

_这中间一定他妈的有什么误会。_

够了，他们不应该这样做。斯内普折起一条腿试图用膝盖撞开哈利，在他具体行动之前，一阵剧烈的刺痛贯穿他的大脑，有一瞬间他眼前一片黑暗。

哈利不知道的东西更多。

比如，耀西体重更轻，所以它的车速比马里奥更快。这一点写在游戏附带的玩家指南上，然而哈利从来不看说明手册。

又比如，哈利真的以为这道契约只是单纯把两人绑定到一起？他对自己的权力一无所知。

斯内普发现，他从来就没能真正拒绝掉什么，不是吗。

他知道哈利是无心的，但是，要是因为这种可笑的理由死掉，他自己都要唾弃自己。

斯内普放弃了剩下的反抗，哈利感觉到了这一点，本来略带犹豫的动作大胆起来，手指细细勾勒他锁骨的线条。

电视里不断传来欢呼的音效，屏幕上，所有 NPC 都达到了终点横幅，等着迟迟不来的剩下两辆车。

耀西和马里奥停在原地，卡丁车后吐出白色的尾气。

他的视线从眩晕中重新聚焦，对上哈利溢满笑意和邀请意味的绿眸，叹了口气。

“别在这里，”他说。


	8. Chapter 8

斯内普被哈利急切地拉进房间，摔进大床。他盯着天花板，脑中一片空白，模模糊糊地为自己起码不用拆洗整个沙发而高兴。

哈利太过兴奋，完全没有在意到另一个人的走神，开始笨拙地摸索斯内普胸口苍白的皮肤。他在追索陈旧伤口上花了太多时间，后者躺了半天没感觉，觉得对方一窍不通，没好气地问：“所以你到底知不知道要怎么做？”

哈利顿了一下，随即迅速回答：“当然！”

他用狐疑的眼神看着哈利。

男孩在这注视下心虚了起来，没有底气地重复了一遍，“我当然知道。”

斯内普却突然笑了一声，抬手轻轻抚摸哈利的大腿内侧，哈利的呼吸变得粗重起来，隔着牛仔裤，他能感到哈利显而易见的颤抖。

他的手假装不经意地擦过那个凸起的部位，哈利急促地抽了口气，“为什么你会这么熟练啊！”

斯内普心底浮起了一种不好的预感，逼问：“告诉我你不是第一次。”

“当然不是！”

这个回答太快了。斯内普沉默了两秒，压低了嗓音威胁：“你最好不是。”

 _很好。_ 他在内心想着，对方还是个雏，太他妈的好了。

被注视着的男孩现在却脸红了，“还有一个问题……”

斯内普挑眉，听到哈利犹犹豫豫的声音，“那个…我应该从哪里开始？”

安静。没有人说话。

哈利满脸通红。

斯内普用了两秒恶毒地享受着他的报复，慢条斯理地开口：“再说一遍？”

“我只是……想问下你的意见……”

“从这里开始。”

话音落下，斯内普一个翻身，把哈利压到了身下。哈利因为惊讶，睁大了矿石般碧绿的眼睛，他开始从容地轻吻哈利的耳垂，沿着颌骨的线条往下，覆盖上凸起的喉结，哈利下意识地做了个吞咽的动作，然后突然间，那些温柔的触感都从他颈边撤离。他迫切地抬起身想要回吻，被用力按下。

“别太心急，”斯内普无视哈利的喘息，修长的手指开始撩拨起胸前早已挺立的乳尖，若即若离的刺激让哈利的呼吸更加急促。斯内普满意地把手往下移，抚摸过哈利敏感的腰…

“停。”哈利回过神来，制止了进一步的动作，“停，我知道了。”

斯内普楞了一下，就被哈利抓紧机会一施力翻了回去，背部结实地撞上床垫，哈利跨坐在他身上。他们的位置回到了原来样子，躺在下面的男人无奈地接受了这个现实。这个时候哈利如法炮制地对他做了一遍，生涩，但是至少足以让身体起反应。哈利试图和他接吻的时候，斯内普把那脑袋推了下去，“找个其他更让你更有用的位置。”

于是哈利报复性地揉捏他胸前的两点，用牙齿轻咬。

“操。”他骂了一声，手指猛地抽搐，拽紧了床单。哈利满意于听到这抬高的音调和喘息，手掌抚摸上对方的小腹，斯内普感觉所有血液都随着哈利手的方向往下涌去，忍不住弓身迎合对方的抚摸，一边催促着，“快点。”

哈利飞快脱下两人裤子，然后突然想起来了一个问题，“你不会是因为契约的原因，才让我在上面的吧？”

“因为我想起来这似乎没有写在我的权力上？记不清了，你要不要把那本手册找出来确认一下？”

哈利赶紧摇了摇头，“不用了……现在就很好……还有……”

斯内普能感到随着哈利的晃动，两人部位若有若无的摩擦。

_该死的。_

“为什么你有这么多问题，你到底还要不要继续做了。”

“当然！我只是……算了，没什么…”

“你刚才是不是要问接下去应该怎么做？”

哈利的耳朵红得能滴出血，不自觉地咬着下唇。

“我竟然还真指望你能从那些色情网站上学到点什么。”

“啊！可恶，”哈利懊恼地叫道，“你那天都看到了！啊啊啊！”

斯内普平静的多，甚至带着一丝笑意，“上色情网站并不可耻，可耻的是你竟然还什么都没学到。”

“不要再说了！”

“是的，主人，请允许我来示范，”说着，他的手搭上哈利的肩膀。正要把两人的位置对调，哈利连忙按着肩膀把斯内普压下去，“这次不用示范。”

这句话成功地让斯内普紧张了，他没信心地看着哈利，“你确定？”

哈利重重点头，“我很确定。”

“你最好…算了。我假设你至少知道应该用润滑油？”

“有…”哈利朝右手边探身，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一盒罐子。

_这家伙早有准备。_

这个认知让斯内普不知道应该恼怒还是应该庆幸，太好了，至少我们还有润滑剂。一个绝望的真理，做下最坏的打算，然后所有事情都会变成好消息。

为了大家都好，斯内普默默地转过身，换了个相对轻松的姿势趴好。哈利的食指沿着他的脊椎下滑，小心翼翼地按摩着穴口边缘。

“快点，”斯内普再次不耐烦地催促。哈利试探性地伸入一根手指，不安地询问：“我做得对吗？”

 “继续。”

哈利吞下口水，然后慢慢加入中指、无名指，好奇地按照自己模糊的生理常识探索着。斯内普皱着眉适应这陌生的触感，还有液体在他体内推展开的感觉，直到哈利的中指擦过一点，一道火花在他脑中闪过，“啊…”

哈利停了下来。他咽下呻吟，咬牙切齿：“就是那里。继续…”

“别太心急，”哈利原话奉还，语调中带着迫切的渴望和得意，他不用回头都知道那男孩一定又在傻笑。当哈利把手指撤出的时候，他不由自主地后退着挽留，下一秒就感到一个更灼热的柱体抵上他。

他做了个深呼吸，试图放松自己，正把气流放慢吐出，哈利就迫不及待地往前一递。

_操。_

斯内普一手扶上床头板，另一只手猛地抓紧了枕头，刚平稳下的呼吸被骤然撕裂，大腿因为紧张和不适而颤抖着，被侵略的感觉和充实感同时从后面传来。他能感受到哈利埋在他体内的尺寸，而它还在变得更大。

“这感觉太棒了……”

他想开口骂些什么，哈利已经无师自通地抽动了起来，未成音节的话变成呜咽声淹没在粗重的呼吸中。感谢色情网站，哈利很快找到了刚才的位置，有节奏地进攻着，愉悦的感觉如同潮流一波波拍上暗礁，把理智撞碎成水珠。

斯内普意识不清地在这强烈的刺激下发出叹息，他的手移向自己的下腹，迎合着哈利的节奏抚慰自己的勃起。

哈利很快喘着气加快了抽插的速度，这给了斯内普一种不好的预感，但这生理本能的刺激太美好了，比他趁哈利不在家偷偷摸摸自己解决好太多了，除了——

这他妈的有点快。

斯内普感到哈利发出一阵危险的颤栗，紧接着灼热的精液射在他体内。他差点笑出声来，赶紧把自己埋进枕头，希望能假装出毫不在意的样子，幸好哈利从背后看不到他的表情。

哈利从他身体里退出来，发出一声呜咽，自暴自弃地把自己卷进被子里。

_男孩。_

他在心里评价道，加快手上的频率，解决自己的问题。

所以他讨厌和新手做，他们总是对性爱毫无概念又不知轻重，心灵极其脆弱。为了了不起的男孩的心理健康，斯内普在心里叹了口气，决定还是安慰一下哈利比较好，他可不希望哈利从此留下心理阴影造成什么功能障碍。

该死的，为什么他总在做这种事。他不会是一个好的心理医生，但有些事总得有人告诉哈利。

他斟酌着开口：“第一次这很正常——如果你再坚持自己不是第一次，我会建议你去看医生的——第二次你就会好很多，这只是经验上的问题。”

哈利从被子卷中探出一个脑袋，脸红扑扑的，“你在试图安慰我。”

“男孩。”

哈利往前一扑，一口咬上斯内普的肩膀，年长的男人皱了下眉，但是纵容了对方孩子气的行为。

他们在沉默中相互拥抱，直到斯内普忍不住开口，“你确实知道自己不是吸血鬼吧？”

哈利松开他，牙齿咬过的位置留下一道印记，透着紫红的痕迹。他伸手摸向床头柜的打火机。

“如果你要抽烟，请滚出去。”

“那算了，”哈利放下打火机，说话的声音闷闷的。

“随你。”

斯内普松了口气，准备休息一下，刚闭上眼睛就感到哈利摸过来的手，“你在做什么？”

“再给我次机会。”

“去你的。”斯内普感觉不妙，想也不想立马抬起手臂拦在他和哈利之间。遗憾的是，在力气的角逐上，他从来没能赢过。

十秒后，他瞪着天花板。

有了之前的经验，哈利轻车熟路地亲吻着他的敏感带，柔软的嘴唇甚至轻抚过刚才咬出的伤口，引起一阵气音。

一旦明白了这是怎么一回事，哈利掌握起来很快。这一次他们同时达到高潮，哈利叫喊着西弗勒斯的名字，还有其他不成句的音节，靠到他背上。

斯内普不得不把哈利撵下去，他们侧躺着，哈利拉过他，再一次试图接吻。斯内普躲开了。

“累。”他说。

于是哈利改为抚摸他的头发，手指在黑色的发丝中穿插着，把粘在额前的头发往后梳。斯内普动了动嘴唇，没再争什么。

他们休息了一会，哈利闭上了眼睛，像是睡着了。斯内普轻轻坐起身，哈利突然睁开眼睛，手臂揽上他的腰，“你要去哪里。”

“我房间。”

“留下来。”

斯内普甩开哈利的手，“那样性质就不一样了。”

其实也就隔了两扇门。

他踩进拖鞋，不，不是这双。他踩进正确的那双拖鞋，走回自己的房间，精疲力尽地去冲一个澡。淋浴的一项好处，你不会因为疲惫而把自己淹死在浴缸。

最后他倒进自己的床，把脑袋埋进枕头，在明天的待办事项中加入洗床单。

该死的波特。


	9. Chapter 9

斯内普不是在醒来的时候意识到这一点的。

他像往常一样洗漱，走进客厅。很安静，哈利还没有起床。于是他决定自己做一次早餐，毕竟他在美食节目上看了那么多餐谱，从来没有机会实践过。

他给平底锅加热，开始煎培根和香肠。然后另外找了个锅，把罐装豆子倒进去加热。他拿出几个鸡蛋，打进碗里，加入盐和胡椒，搅拌。这个时候豆子热好了，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，他把它们装盘，往空出来的锅里切了块黄油，等到温热的时候，黄油吐着泡泡，冒出浓郁的香味，他倒入蛋液。

斯内普转着锅柄，让蛋液变得均匀，默数到三十，蛋液已经微微凝固，他把芝士块按在擦刀上，划到蛋饼上。他等着，发呆。

在这个时候，他才突然意识到他做了一件很糟糕的事情。

培根焦了。

他和波特上床了。

不，培根焦了。

去他妈的煎培根。

还有波特。

他赶紧抢救出香肠，把煎蛋饼对折，装盘，躲到阳台等焦味散尽。

在阳台上的时候他看着远处发呆，太阳并不耀眼。过了一会波特出来了，头发乱蓬蓬的，很难判断是没整理还是自以为很帅，嘴里嘟囔着：“抱歉让你做了早餐，我起得有点晚。”

他没有回话。

哈利以为他没听到，提高音量说了一句“早安，斯内普”。

“你紧张的时候会说早安，其实你从来不说早安，”他看着楼下，快速低声说完，更像是自言自语。

这次哈利真的没听到，“你说了什么？”

斯内普走近餐桌，摇了摇头，“没什么。”

哈利没有察觉餐桌上少了培根，一边切着煎蛋饼，一边问，“我是不是应该给你带一本新书？”

“可以。”

“拜托，别这么简短。”

“我还应该说什么？”

“其他事，任何事。”

“很抱歉我让你无聊了，主人。”

“你就不能别这样…”

“哪样？”

“用这种语气和我说话。还有，你可以叫我哈利。”

“太好了，你可以叫我西弗勒斯。”

“西弗勒斯。”于是哈利高兴地笑了，念他的名字。

斯内普板起脸，“我在玩笑，别当真。”

“噢，抱歉，”哈利窘迫地低头，端详起焗豆。

早餐后斯内普送走哈利，做完日常的清洁工作，在沙发上坐下来，找了个电视频道。

他标准的一天。除了——

门铃又响了。

他等着它响第二下，然后慢吞吞地站起来去开门。格兰芬多应当加一门选修课，名为放弃。

让他意外的是，这次来的人不是赫敏。

“洛夫古德小姐。”

“斯内普教授，好久不见。”

卢娜穿着麻瓜的衣服，T 恤和牛仔裤，手腕套着十来个不同颜色的镯子，头上戴着一顶夸张的小丑帽，像是刚从游乐场里走出来。

斯内普决定不认识她，面无表情地合上门。

“等一下！”卢娜挤进来一条胳膊，然后门就在离她手半英寸的位置停住。

他回忆起扣分的架势，尽可能让自己声音变得冷酷无情，“我不会参与你们无聊计划的。”

“可是今天刚好抽到我过来，拜托，请让我进去，不然我不知道怎么和他们解释。我不会试图要求你做任何事，拜托、拜托、拜托。”

斯内普还在犹豫着，卢娜从半开的门缝里递进来一本书，“给，斯内普教授。赫敏让我把它带给你。”他看清那本书，标题写着《火灰蛇卵》，作者是他上次提到的斯蒂芬妮，看起来万事通小姐试图贿赂他。

他回想着接受礼物是否写在了他的权力中，或许应该再翻一下那本手册，他脑中浮现了那本手册惊人的厚度。

_去他妈的手册。_

他打开门，欣然接过卢娜递过来的书。卢娜欢快地转了个圈，自顾自蹦蹦跳跳地坐到了沙发上。

如卢娜所说，她真的没有提起任何关于哈利的事。他们看了一个上午电视节目，吃光了哈利买的零食，然后她就高兴地回去交差了。

他简直要为此给拉文克劳加分。如果不是他现在不能的话。

哈利回到家的时候，斯内普正在厨房的案台前给羊肉刷上酱料，假装没看到哈利踮着脚尖靠近。还差两步的距离，哈利一个飞扑，从背后抱住他的腰。

斯内普的手顿了一下，随即用手肘往后一捅，“离我远点。”

哈利发出一声受伤的呜咽，默默退开。

斯内普用余光打量了一下，看到他的书还摊开在客厅的茶几上，而哈利正拖拉着脚步走向他的游戏机。

“等……等一下！”

哈利停下来，好奇地看着他。

“回来。站在这里。”

哈利走到了他边上，“好的。可是……为什么？”

_因为我要藏好我的书。_

斯内普犹豫着斟酌词句，“因为我需要你……”

哈利的眼睛亮了一下，斯内普恨不能抄起边上的厨师刀捅死自己，改口道：“……来帮我做土豆泥。”

土豆之前就切块煮好了，哈利听话地拿了个碗，开始把土豆捣碎，一边加入黄油块。

斯内普赶紧把托盘往烤箱里一塞，推上门就往客厅走。

“嘿！你不能把事情往我身上一扔就走。”

“马上。”

要是现在拿回自己房间就太明显了。斯内普赶紧把书往一个空的游戏包装纸盒里一塞，然后走回厨房。他质疑起自己为什么要心虚，这些躲躲藏藏似乎没有必要，毕竟他没背着哈利做下任何不合理的承诺，他自认问心无愧。

但解释是一件很麻烦的事情，他下意识地选择还是不让哈利知道。

回到厨房的时候，哈利已经因为加了太多牛奶，把土豆泥做成了土豆浓汤。

哈利正拿着勺子无意识地划圈搅拌，像是搅拌一杯不加糖的咖啡那般苦恼，“所以……现在怎么办？”

“加土豆。”

晚餐，他们两个人都吃了超大份的土豆泥。

哈利对着餐具用了个清理一新，摆着手朝客厅走去。斯内普紧张地盯着哈利的行进轨迹，看着他走到沙发前脚步一偏，往游戏机的方向走。

斯内普快步走了过去，“等一下！”

“怎么？”

“没有碰游戏机的心情，做点其他的事。”

哈利因为斯内普罕见地向他提出要求而抬了抬眉毛，“其它的事。”这两个词在放慢的语调下变得格外暧昧，让斯内普恨不能在两小时前就拿厨师刀捅死自己。

哈利走近他，“西弗勒斯，我在想……”

斯内普对这个称呼很敏感，它往往是不好事情的开头，“如果你说不下去的话，请不要继续说。”

哈利没理会，“我们加一个 Sex Night 怎么样？”

_想都别想。_

“请允许我提醒，我们没有这个空余时间。”

周一是读书夜，周二是电子游戏，周三是恐怖片，周四和周日是散步，周五是其他电影，周六是私人时间。

斯内普平静地指出，“所以，我们没有时间了。真可惜一个星期没有八天。”

“我没有听出任何可惜的意思。还有什么时候起周六晚上变成了私人时间？”

“刚刚。”

“这不公平。”

哈利转悠到斯内普面前，伸出一根手指划过他的锁骨，暗示性地停在胸口，后者谨慎地往后退了一步。

“我坚持认为我们需要一些私人时间。”

哈利往前逼近一步，“那就放周三，我们不要看恐怖片了。”

斯内普咬牙切齿地指出，“我以为你很喜欢？”

“那是以前，我现在不喜欢了，”哈利的声音理直气壮，好像当初借着恐怖片的名义寻找拥抱的人不是他似的。

斯内普假笑，“而我突然发现了恐怖片的乐趣，我想我们应当继续看恐怖片。”这句话听起来很没底气，鉴于他还在小心地往后退着，直到背部撞到墙上，哈利贴近了他。

“这个问题可以以后再讨论，”哈利微笑，摩擦着他们相接的部位，“现在我们有另一个问题亟待解决。”  


而到了星期三晚上，哈利向斯内普证明了他们可以同时拥有 Sex Night 和恐怖片之夜。

然后星期四散步后也……

再然后……


	10. Chapter 10

倒计时。

 

看完《火灰蛇卵》斯内普花了四个白天。

从头开始看。他没去找上一次看到的位置，事实上他还记得，《预言家日报》第九页的专栏，每周一期，他停在第七章。那是 1999 年 2 月 25 日，他看过最后一期《预言家日报》，他们在巫师界的最后一天。

读后感？

无聊的爱情故事。又一个。

一见钟情。爱情魔药。争吵。分手。和好。和其他所有爱情故事一样无聊。

他甚至不知道自己为什么要读完这本书。

当时仍在报纸上连载的时候，他就对这个故事谈不上喜欢，只是因为刚好他每天都把《预言家日报》从头翻到尾，所以就一期不落地看了下去。必须申明，他也没有这么喜欢《预言家日报》，只是因为无事可做。

虽然《火灰蛇卵》是本糟糕的小说，但自从离开巫师界之后，他就一直想知道后续。只是想知道个结局而已，纯粹的好奇心。

看，你可以讲一个糟糕的故事，但是请写完结局。谢谢。这是第一守则。

 

他们搬家花了 30 分钟。

1999 年 2 月 25 日的《预言家日报》，头条是《我们应当付给救世主多少钱？》，文章指出魔法部正在为哈利·波特支付高出部门部长的薪水，随后谴责哈利·波特野心勃勃，毫无经验就企图凭借自己的“救世主”的头衔取代魔法部部长沙克尔的地位。

在结尾处，记者写道：“当然，作为救世主，我们理应跪拜着把所有金加隆捧到他面前，虔诚地亲吻他的袍角。”

斯内普没把那篇文章完整看完，他不关心，也与他无关。

他翻到第三页，魔药版面。

第九页，连载故事。

下一页，魔法新闻。

第十三页，黑魔法。

然后他停在第十八页，填字游戏。

他把一眼就能认出来的单词先填了上去，然后从零星的提示中猜测更困难的那些。等他做完了，或者放弃了，他就再把整份报纸从头到尾看一遍，包括体育版、工作招聘、占星预测。

那天下午的时候，斯内普正看到情感专栏，匿名者提问爱上了一个比她小五岁的职场新人怎么办。他还没来得及看回信，壁炉里传来一阵声响，他下意识地望向布谷钟，两点，离下班时间还很早。早得离谱。

直觉告诉他现在的情形很不妙，有什么事情在酝酿着。他能判断出哈利很生气，很生气的那种很生气。空气中紧绷的魔压逼迫着他，斯内普第一次注意到安静是一件很可怕的事。

安静中可能发生任何事。

于是他选择保持沉默，假装没有在意到哈利。

哈利开始整理东西，他无声地挥舞魔杖，衣物从柜子中飞出，整齐地码入行李箱。客厅里依旧是安静的，柜门打开又合上发出的碰撞声格外清晰。

斯内普没有说话，他看到了自己的衣服，但哈利丝毫没有向他解释，或者询问他意见的意图。所以他保持沉默。

然后哈利开始整理起日用品，毛巾、牙刷、剃须刀，但他很快放弃了，可能认识到这些东西很琐碎，而且随时可以再买。

事实上，当你下定决心离开的时候，就会发现必不可缺的东西少得可怜。带上两套衣服，抓上一把钱，去哪里都可以。衣物也并非必须，只要带上钱，都可以在商场里买到。

哈利踢了一脚行李箱。斯内普被这声响吸引，看了过去，东西乱糟糟地塞在行李箱里，只装了一半，看上去像是个一时兴起的短途旅行。

哈利说：“走了。”

但现在不是假期，就算是假期，斯内普也不觉得哈利会想和他一起出门旅行。但是他顺从地走了过去，那些魔压开始变得不那么咄咄逼人，像是走进了平静的风暴中心。

他问：“去哪里？”

“随便哪里。”

回想起来，斯内普隐约记得自己还要说些什么，但是记不清想说的话了，反正都是些无关紧要的东西。哈利抓住他的手臂，下一秒，他听到一声“幻影移形”，一股奇怪的力量拽着他脱离那个空间。

 

哈利敲了敲他的手臂。

用一本书。

用一本硬皮精装书的书脊。

“你有 60 秒时间来解释。”

而斯内普只是看着一锅奶黄色的玉米浓汤发呆。他在想着魔药制作，如果这是一锅植物的反青剂，而它变成了这种不正常的黄色，那么你有三种补救方法。

如果你试图藏起什么东西被发现了，那么……

斯内普没想过这个问题，所以也没有试图回答。

他看完这本书后，把它放在自己房间的书架上，和其他哈利买给他的小说一起，这本硬面的精装书与其他劣质印刷的平板书格格不入，格外显眼。

既然这本书这么糟糕，他当然可以一把火烧掉它。

火灰蛇卵。爱情魔药。这本书的封面是一个冒着绿色泡泡的坩埚，里面煮着爱情魔药，就像这本书标题暗示的那样。被施咒的封面上，按照着真实的魔药制作流程反应坩埚的变化，从微微加热时的细微波纹，到沸腾时的翻滚，等到完成了，坩埚就会清空，从头开始。他舍不得。

这只印刷出来的坩埚日复一日地熬制着爱情魔药，斯内普却觉得他能盯着这张封面看一整天。

这本书甚至都没有一个好结局，故事的尽头两人因为爱情魔药而产生猜疑，最终渐行渐远。

看，你可以写一本垃圾透顶的爱情小说，但是请给一个“从此幸福地生活在一起”的结局。谢谢。这是公德心。

“你已经浪费了 30 秒。”

“而我还会浪费剩下 30 秒，说些我不知道的。”斯内普无所谓地说。

哈利的声音中加了几分怒气，“你不打算解释一下吗？”

他熄火。转头看向哈利。

“你进了我房间。”

他的声音比自己想象中的平静。

“你背着我去了……”哈利有着短暂的困惑，“不对，你没法出去，谁来过了？”

“你进了我房间。”斯内普重复了一遍。

“而你背着我和别人见面！”

“你进了我房间。”

“是的！我进了你房间，因为我想给你买套新睡衣！我很抱歉！现在你能解释这本书的事了吗？”

“哪部分？”

“哪来的。”

他没办法回避掉这个问题。“赫敏，”他说。

“噢，赫敏。”哈利像是意识到了什么顿住，重重叹了口气，“她应该更关心下自己的婚礼。”

“显然他们很期待你能够回去。”他不情愿地说，但一时也找不到其他可以说的话，最终，他还是演上了赫敏给他写的剧本。

“我不会回去的，他们应该快点放弃。”

“为什么。”斯内普脱口而出。

控制你的好奇心。他告诫自己。但这种感觉就像是看到一半的连载小说想知道结局，就像是电视连续剧想知道下一集。

哈利惊讶地看着他，眨了眨眼睛，“你什么时候关心起来我了？”

斯内普后悔了，他不该问的。

他说：“我从来没有吗？”

“并不是这个意思，只是你从来没关心过这个问题，你从来没问过。”

“我突然好奇了，你怎么舍得完全放弃巫师界，放弃那些所有。”

“你错了，我本来就一无所有。现在也是。”哈利的手伸向自己的牛仔裤口袋，摸出一个打火机。

斯内普环视客厅，“并不见得。”

现在我们有电视机、电脑、两台游戏机，一盒子的游戏卡带，半架子书，还有一冰箱的垃圾食品。

“这些，它们都只是……商品。”

他很焦虑，斯内普判断着，觉得哈利就要点烟了，但哈利没有，他只是点着打火机玩。

“你还想要什么呢，如果按照这个标准，即使是马尔福家，在你眼中也只是商品的堆积。”

这次哈利回答得很快，“更抽象的东西吧，我想。”

“名声。你曾经拥有。”

哈利厌恶地皱眉，“不是那种东西，我也不知道，也许这就是我在这里的原因。”

“找不到更好的借口了？”

“至少我不想过得和原来的自己一样，我觉得现在不错。”

在霍格沃茨的时候，斯内普每年蝉联着学生最讨厌的教授排行榜，他从来就不是个有亲和力的教授。他坦言自己喜欢悲剧。他喜欢所有分手和死亡、刀子切进肌腱鲜血淋漓的结局。

看，虽然《火灰蛇卵》是本烂书，但是它的坏结局很符合斯内普的美学。他们亲吻泡沫误以为是真实，但没有多少爱情最后是以永远在一起收场的。有人在幻觉中走得太远了，欢迎来到现实世界。

这，是私人仇恨。

斯内普顿了片刻，笑了，他精准地回想起怎样控制微笑的弧度让它变成一个讥讽，“你确实知道沉迷烟草和药物并不能让你变得与众不同，对吧。”

“所以你也要和他们一样来劝我不要这样荒废人生了？什么时候你这么容易被说服了。”

“我没有被谁说服。我只是……”

哈利打断他，愤怒地说道：“什么时候我的生活由你来决定了，接下来你也要指导我该成为怎么样的人吗，教授？”

斯内普怒极反笑，“我当然不会质疑你的生活作风。请继续，主人，坚持自我很重要。”

“我听到了幸灾乐祸。”

斯内普甚至没去掩盖自己嘴角的嘲弄，“当然，我总以为自己是过的最糟糕的那一个，直到看到你，我突然发现我还没那么糟糕。”

哈利被彻底激怒了，他的声音从嗓子里逼出来，“至少我还能命令你。”

“哈，命令。”

“够了！”哈利做出他最凶狠的表情，“不要以为我不会那样做。”

“我在听。”

“去给我倒杯牛奶。”

如果他摘掉那副可笑的圆眼镜，把台词换成“现在，给我去死”的话，这个恐吓才算勉强够格。斯内普在心底冷笑，但是他真的不能拒绝，不是吗。

他没透露出什么表情，起身走到厨房区，然后取下一个倒扣的杯子，用力敲在台面上发出浑厚的重响，确保哈利在能够听到。

他感受得到哈利的目光注视在身上。没有回头，他僵硬地挺直了背，转身从冰箱中拿出一提牛奶，倒进杯子中。

他走回去的时候哈利低着头没理他，手上捧了一本书，五官紧绷着，他敢打赌哈利根本就没在看。

他停在边上，递过杯子，恭敬说道：“请用，主人。”

哈利抬头，缓慢接过，眼神中有着挑衅。

于是斯内普慢条斯理地开口：“容我提醒，你喝再多牛奶，也不会长高了。”

他看到愤怒像是燎原的火星席卷了那双翠绿的眼睛，利索地转身离开客厅，控制住自己回头的欲望。梅林，他想念自己的巫师袍。


	11. Chapter 11

斯内普有很多话想对哈利说。

比如——

“这个游戏太傻了我们真的要打通关吗。”

比如——

“不，我不能接受山葵味爆米花。”

又比如——

“赶紧把烟草戒了，再在房间里闻到烟味我会杀了你。”

再试试这句——

“你还能活得更糟糕一点吗，哈利·波特。”

遗憾的是，这些句子他都只是在脑中假想，然后把话吞咽下去。他从来都不是善于用语言表达内心情感的人，他为未曾说出口的话而深感懊悔，也为说出口的话而深感懊悔。而现在，他更不认为自己有所谓的资格去提出反对意见。

就像是昨天哈利走进他的房间。他的，房间，准确一点说，是哈利的，只不过是给他睡而已。

他觉得这真他妈的可笑。

 

早上，斯内普被厨房里传来的声音吵醒，这个时间比往常要早。他不想走出房间门，他不想面对哈利。

他躺在床上看着天花板，思考着是不是应该擦一下灯具，不过这种高度还是让哈利用清理一新来得方便。他拖延到自己寻常的起床时间，然后坐起身。

他走到客厅的时候，看到哈利正抱着一只碗奋力搅拌着。

_你在做什么？_

他没有开口，因为不确定哈利是不是打算和他玩沉默竞赛第二轮。

哈利发现了他，“啊，你醒了，早安。快点过来帮我预热华夫饼模。”

波特正在做华夫饼。新鲜事。

他走了过去，点火，拿起边上的华夫饼模放上去。他感觉到哈利又在看他。

_所有的视线都会让我立马警觉，所以把你宝贵的视线放到别处吧。_

他沒开口。

哈利停下手上搅拌的工作，稍作预热，斯内普打开华夫饼模，刷上一层橄榄油，哈利迅速地找了个勺子，往模具上倒面糊。做完这些后，斯内普把盖子合上。

哈利张了张嘴，可能想说什么，但最后只是提起水壶，到龙头下接满水，开始准备红茶。

斯内普找不到事情给自己做，哈利烧上了水，也无所事事地停了下来。这个厨房的空间局促的可怜，他第二次这样觉得。上一次产生这种感觉，是在哈利大发善心来帮他切牛肉，手里拿着把刀试图转身的时候。

哈利说：“斯内普……”

他打断道：“如果你感到焦虑，就去阳台上抽一支烟，我会处理剩下的。”

哈利抬起一边眉毛，“我以为你讨厌我吸烟。”

_赶紧把烟戒了，每盒能给我们省下至少 3 英镑。_

他没说话。

于是哈利再次开口，“听着，我想说…我想说我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”

“我不该……那样对你？”

斯内普冷笑一声，“你当然有那个权力。”

“我知道你在意这个，所以这是我一直避免的，为什么，为什么我们就不能假装那个该死的契约不存在。”

_我们不可能假装那个契约不存在，不然你以为还有什么理由能让我们共同待在这个屋檐下？_

他没说话，双臂抱在胸前，期待华夫饼快点冒出香味或者水壶尖叫起来。

“听着，我很抱歉我昨天说的话，我真的不希望这个契约影响我们的关系，你可以忘掉它的存在，你可以做随便什么你想做的。噢，该死的，就把昨天的话当成普通的吵架好不好，像是正常情侣那样的吵架。”

“哦。”

斯内普打开华夫饼模，用钳子把煎成黄金色的华夫饼夹出来，哈利打开冰箱门，拿出冰淇淋。

_不要放冰淇淋。不要放冰淇淋。不要放冰淇淋。_

他什么都没说。

哈利犹豫着问：“你这么说是因为我让你这么说吗？”他手上的动作没停，跨过斯内普的手臂拿了柄小勺子，挖起一勺冰淇淋往华夫饼上盖，然后翻了翻冰箱里的水果，装饰上几颗蓝莓。

斯内普因为这句拗口的话勾出一个微笑，他把茶叶放进茶壶，“这不重要。”

_重要的是你已经毁了我的华夫饼。_

哈利抢先一步提起沸腾的水壶，把水冲进茶壶里，斯内普则把餐盘端到餐桌上。

“不，这对我来说很重要。”哈利在斯内普对面坐下，他专属的那个位置。

“比起这个，我更在意另一点， **正常情侣** 那样的吵架是怎么回事？”

“噢，这个，字面意思。”哈利耸耸肩，一副‘你知道的’的样子。

斯内普用叉子把冰淇淋推到边上，说：“我不知道。我们和‘情侣’这个词差得很远。”

哈利叉着华夫饼的手停在了半空中，震惊地看向坐在对面的斯内普，“而你竟然还说我们不是情侣？在这么多事情之后？”

斯内普避开了哈利的目光，那双绿色眼睛中的错愕和失望让他想起了……

算了，那些都是很久以前的事了。

“显然，互利的性关系和情侣是有着本质区别的。”

他没想好让这段关系认真起来。从来没有，也不敢去想。就像一开始那样，他从不在哈利的房间过夜，他们从不接吻。有些事情一旦做了，性质就不一样了。

哈利沉默着。过了几分钟，他起身去倒了两杯红茶，各加入大半杯牛奶和半茶匙糖，直到颜色变淡，成为柔和的棕红色。

即使哈利把茶端过来的时候，茶碟上的茶杯细微地震颤着，发出瓷器碰撞的轻响。斯内普假装没有看到，接过茶，眼神越过哈利的肩膀下意识地看向窗外，天气阴沉着，下着淅淅沥沥的雨，今天哈利可能不会出门了。

又一次，他希望所有人都消失。

“你知道吗，你真的是一个彻底的混蛋。”哈利的嘴唇颤抖着，声音也跟着颤抖，悬在这压抑的空气中。

这让斯内普放慢了手中搅拌红茶的速度，小心翼翼地避免茶匙碰到杯壁，“我以为你一年级时就知道。”

于是这个问题又一次回到原点。

“是的，我知道你是个混蛋，然而我还是爱你！”

斯内普皱眉，“我们能不能不要说这个词。”

哈利深呼吸：“我向你道歉，抱歉我指使你去拿牛奶。”

“你说过了。”

深呼吸：“抱歉我进了你的房间。”

“你想给我买睡衣，你说过了。”

深呼吸：“该你了。”

斯内普呷了一口红茶，“我？我有什么错吗？”

深呼吸：“为什么不来谈谈你的傲慢和自私？”

“傲慢？自私？哈。”

深呼吸：“我有说错吗？”

“为什么不把你的错继续说下去呢，你以为只是因为我从没表达过反对，就没意见了？”

“比如？”

“比如不要在华夫饼上盖冰淇淋！“

“…”

“先倒红茶然后牛奶，还有不要糖！只是因为你第一次泡茶时我没指出并不代表我喜欢！”

“…”

“不要在客厅里放死亡金属！

“…”

“不要再玩《泡泡龙》，那游戏太傻了！”

有一段时间哈利惊呆了，傻傻站在那里，但是他没感觉到愤怒的情绪，哈利看着他的眼神让他不安，他宁愿哈利冲他发火，像个冲动的格兰芬多那样。他听到叹气声，温柔的气音拂过他的耳畔，随后被拉入一个结实的怀抱。

他们的心跳紧紧贴着，哈利的手轻轻拍着他的背部，安抚着他宣泄的抱怨，“还有呢？”

“在阳台也不行，滚到楼下去抽你那该死的烟草！

“不，戒烟！

“控制你的情绪，它会影响到我！”

“这我确实不知道……还有呢？”

“还有格兰芬多扣十分！”

哈利笑了出来，“因为我犯了这么多错？”

“为你的傲慢和自私。”

像是为了证明斯内普指责的傲慢和自私，哈利加重了拥抱的力度，无赖地说：“先将就着吧，考虑到我是这世界上最爱你的人。”

斯内普少见的没有反驳，因为他突然想起了另外一件事。

斯内普有很多话想对哈利说，但是有一句。有一句他已经困扰了好几天了，这是一个好时机，就在现在。

于是他开口：“还有一件事。”

哈利把头埋进对方的颈窝，嘴唇摩挲着裸露的皮肤，“说吧，今天已经没有什么还能伤害到我了。”

“我们没钱了。”

谢天谢地，他终于说出来了。

“什么？”哈利猛地抬起头，瞪着斯内普。

“我们、把钱花完了。”他换了个说法。

这个道理很简单，他们没有收入，只是靠着走时带的一堆金加隆，在黑市兑换成英镑。哈利只负责花钱，把钱花完只是时间问题。

看着哈利没反应过来的茫然的脸，斯内普幸灾乐祸地又说了一遍，用最初的形式。

“我们没钱了。”


	12. Chapter 12

哈利花了一个小时来消化“我们没钱了”这句话，花了三天接受他们要戒掉新款电子游戏、新专辑、冰淇淋以及其他不必要零食的现实。然后他找了一份临时工作——在录像带租赁店打工，最大的好处在于起码他们还能租到便宜的录像带。

所以很多时候，斯内普再也见不到哈利了，这给了他很多自由的时间。

自由的时间来写东西。

哈利结束夜班回到家的时候，看到的就是拿着支钢笔在写字的斯内普。

哈利凑到餐桌边，问：“你在写什么？”

斯内普没有停下笔，简要地回答：“书。”

“太好了，等你写完我们就能收到稿费了。这本是关于什么的？”

“魔药。毫无疑问。”多亏哈利 · 波特，斯内普觉得自己已经把一辈子份量的爱情小说都看完了，在这种荼毒下，很容易产生一种自己也能立刻写出一本的错觉。

他当然不可能去真的写。

哈利微笑，“这一定是一本好书。”

“这可不一定，在我写魔药配方的时候，我满脑子都在想着煮玉米浓汤。”

“你就不能再认真一点吗……”

斯内普哼了一声，“距离我上次煮魔药已经过去一年了，这一年里我煮的最多的东西就是你最喜欢的见鬼的玉米浓汤，你还能指望什么呢？”

“我已经开始觉得你不负责任了……”

“反正这本书挂的是你的名字，而只要是挂着你名字的书，随便写什么都有一堆人买。这就够了。”

“我的？”

“是的，你的名字。”斯内普停下笔，抬起头直视哈利的眼睛，“所以更确切地说，是你能收到稿费了。”

哈利抓了抓头发，“这听起来不错，可是为什么？”

“因为‘出书’这件事情没写进我的权力中？这本书只能冠以你的名字，我无知的主人。”

“可是……”哈利看上去很惊讶，他确实什么都不明白，“可是这不公平，我什么都没做。”

斯内普几乎要冷笑出声，但他控制住了，“是的，你什么都没做，你只需要在契约意义上拥有我就可以了。”

哈利拉了张椅子坐下，“这也就意味着我需要联系出版商。”

“没错。”斯内普点头。

“呃……”哈利犹豫着把话说完，他双手交握，希望给自己一些勇气，“事实上，我并不想回魔法界。”

“你不需要和魔法部接触，你只需要找一个有兴趣的书商……”

“我也不想和书商打交道，”哈利加重了语气，于是斯内普没耐心地回道：“是的，是的，但那是在你把钱花完之前。”

哈利依旧有很多金加隆，在古灵阁里。但是鉴于哈利已经说自己再也不会回去了，那些金币也就堆积在古灵阁的金库里，由古灵阁的妖精看守。哈利只是，抛弃了它们，与其他东西一同任凭尘埃埋葬。

当然哈利可以随时回头去把钱取出来，然后他们就不用像现在这样费尽心思比较哪个品牌的牛奶比较便宜了。斯内普无所谓地想，反正需要做决定的不是他。

哈利没有说话，从口袋里掏出一个烟盒，白底，中间是一个靶心似的红色圆圈，上面写着“幸运一击（Lucky Strike）”。斯内普看着哈利抽出一支烟，给自己点燃，然后走向阳台，他只是皱了皱眉，然后低头继续写刚才被打断的句子。

写完这章节的最后一个单词，斯内普抬起头望向哈利。有一阵的沉默，他辨析着雨的声音，落在树叶上沙沙响声，砸在窗台上的闷击，打在车顶上打出明亮高音。

远处不见灯光，只有哈利指尖的烟，点燃在夜色中唯一的火。

哈利在阳台的栏杆上按灭了烟，回过头望向室内，迎上斯内普漆黑的眼睛。

“你在看什么？”

斯内普收回视线，“这雨会下到明天。”

“恩。”

哈利走回了餐厅，带入的一阵烟味让斯内普再次皱眉，“看在梅林的份上，赶紧把烟戒了，每盒能给我们省下至少 3 英镑。”

“这对我太残忍了。”

斯内普因为哈利的靠近站起身来远离，面无表情地重申：“戒烟。我讨厌烟味。”

哈利却突然问：“所以这就是你不让我亲你的原因？”

当然不是。他说不接吻就是不接吻的意思，太过亲昵的动作让他焦虑，亲吻是留给爱人之间的。做爱不算，那是满足彼此需求。

但他忽然觉得哈利的这个解释也挺合情合理的，含糊其辞地说，“算是吧。”

哈利报以雀跃的回答，“好的，我会戒烟的。”

 

于是哈利就天天惦记着这句话。

“我已经戒烟一天了，给我些奖励。”

斯内普头也不抬地写字，“一天不算戒烟。”

“我已经戒烟三天了，给我些奖励。”

斯内普头也不抬地写字，“三天不算戒烟。”

“我已经戒烟一个星期了，给我些奖励。”

斯内普头也不抬地写字，“一个星期…不算戒烟。”

“拜托——”哈利拖长了声音，委屈地看着他。

斯内普硬下心肠不去看哈利的眼睛，“不算。”遗憾的而是，这次他没能击退哈利，哈利改变策略，猛地一拍桌子：“我认为习惯的培养需要一定的奖励机制，这样才能鼓励我坚持下去。”

斯内普握笔的手因为桌子震动在纸上划出一道斜线，他深吸一口气平复心情，“你想要什么奖励？”

哈利的手臂收了回去，在桌子下握着拳，“一个亲吻，比如说？”

斯内普把笔插进笔帽，往边上一放，说：“过来索取你的奖励。”

哈利没想到斯内普会这么快答应，下意识屏住了呼吸小心翼翼地靠近，把十分钟前做的如何亲吻的笔记全忘到了脑后。斯内普站起身，拉过哈利的衣领，哈利闭上眼睛，因为期待而心跳加速，一个呼吸的起落后，他感到一记轻微的吻落在他的眼睑上，稍触即退。

哈利眨了眨眼，“这不对。”

斯内普站直了，挂着不明显的笑意，“怎么不对？”

斯内普的气定神闲没能坚持一秒，就被一股力量推坐回椅子上，他仰起头质疑地看向哈利，却迎接上一个落下的亲吻。哈利的嘴唇覆盖上他的，温柔而带着请求的意味，他犹豫着分开唇瓣，让这个吻更深一步。哈利的舌尖擦过口腔上颚，和他的纠缠到一起。

他几乎要被这个亲吻中的小心翼翼和热情所感动了。随后缺氧的感觉涌上，他拽紧了哈利的衣服，心中却隐约期待这永远不要结束。

 

第一步：接纳自我感受。

 

无论是积极的情绪，还是消极的情绪，面对它们。他已经接受了憎恨、失望、克制、自我厌恶，现在轮到什么了？他隐隐觉得，这比那些消极的情绪更为可怕，飓风般摧毁遇到的所有他勉强凝聚起稍作抵挡的理智。

你堕落了，斯内普在心里说道，只是一个亲吻，就让你心烦意乱了起来。

哈利退开，结束这个窒息的吻，马上又不安了起来，像是他们第一次做完之后的那种不安，迫切地想要认同，“呃，它怎么样？我是指…这个吻？”

_彻底的男孩。_

然而不幸的是，斯内普这次没法给出评价，因为他对接吻的经验是零。

但是他可不想表现出来这一点，于是做出一副傲慢的样子，强撑着从脑中搜刮出一个模棱两可的词，“还行。”

这已经足以鼓励哈利了，“别担心，我们有很多机会练习。”

接下来他们是怎么从餐桌上滚到床上的斯内普已经记不清了，他祈祷那支钢笔从桌子上掉下去的时候没有摔坏笔尖，还有书稿没有被打乱顺序。

哈利感受到了他的走神，不怀好意地拧了一下他的乳尖，得到一声短促的惊叫。

“操。”

唤回了注意力，哈利低低地笑着，“西弗勒斯？”

这个男孩到底什么时候才能改掉随时提问的毛病，他心不在焉地回应着，“恩？”

“我能叫你西弗勒斯吗？”

斯内普感受着男孩埋在他体内现在停止动作的那部分，认真地思考了一下这算不算要挟的一种。是时候反思一下自己可悲的人生了，他想。

一个月前，哈利还只会偷偷摸摸躲在房间里上色情网站。

半个月前，哈利还会在床上因为他的咒骂而脸红。

现在，这个混蛋已经学会威胁他了。哈利动了动腰身，斯内普放弃了，迅速妥协道：“仅限于现在，别习惯于此。”

于是哈利满意地笑了，开始低低地唤着他的名字，在这塞壬魔咒的诱惑下，他尖叫着射了出来，哈利在他体内快速冲刺了几下，紧接着抵达高潮。

他们并排躺着，一下一下地抚摸着对方，哈利永远在不消停地冒出新点子，“西弗勒斯？可以叫我哈利吗？”

该死的，他们就不能安静地休息一下吗。

“我记得我刚说过不要习惯于这样叫我。”

“可我们还在床上。”哈利辩驳道。

他真的很累，就没有再辩驳下去，他觉得自己快要睡着了，于是试图爬起来回到自己房间。哈利敏锐地察觉到他的意图，伸手拉在他手腕上，那小小的一拽让他卸去所有勉强积攒起来的力气，放任自己一头倒到哈利垫过来的枕头上。

他们的房间几乎对门而开，从这张床到那张床，十步的距离而已。这只枕头带着哈利的气息，他想念自己的那只。但他现在一点力气都没有，甚至挣脱不开哈利的手，因为疲惫而合上了眼睛。

哈利的手臂从斯内普背后绕过，环在腰上，把男人拉近自己。

“所以你就可以节约一个房间的资源，然后把它租出去缓解我们对房租的压力？”

他感到扣在腰上的力度收紧了一下。

“别这么说。”

“嗯。”他快睡着了。

“叫我哈利。”

“哈利。”他模糊地觉得哈利傻傻地笑了一下。

“说那三个词。”

“嗯。”

“说。”

“嗯。”

“快点快点，拜托。”

没有声音再回应他的无理取闹，秒针跨过零点。

 

哈利在这一天之内打破了两条规矩。

斯内普在这一周说了很多他以为永远不会说的话。

而他以为自己永远不会说出口的话有很多。

比如那三个词——

他深呼吸。

“早点睡。”斯内普疲惫地说，然后放任自己坠入安眠。


	13. Chapter 13

斯内普被敲门声打断写作节奏。

这是第三次，他回想。

他猜可能该轮到罗恩了，但他不认为罗恩会是一个好选择。

门口站着韦斯莱家的小女儿，金妮。

起码他猜对了姓氏部分。他保持沉默，等待对方先开口。

红发的姑娘抬头看向他的眼睛，“斯内普教授……”

“哈利不在。”

“不，我是来找你的……”

又一个，他们到底什么时候才能学会放弃呢。

他提起一个假笑，“那么你有五秒钟。”

“我一直在想……你是否能够帮助……”

“时间到。”他扶着门把的手一甩，砸上了门。

金妮拼命敲门，“斯内普教授，请开下门！”

他开始考虑今天晚上吃什么。

“再不开门我就把它烧了！”

而买一扇新门需要很多钱。

这个念头飞快地划过斯内普的大脑，而他惊讶地发现自己竟然对这一点屈服了。他叹了口气，上前几步再次打开门，“你为你自己又赢得了五分钟时间。”

金妮把自己挤进门，“我需要五十分钟。”

“如果我是你，我会在现在就放弃，”西弗勒斯让开，“我并不指望你能比赫敏讲得更动听。”他把卢娜排除在外，考虑到她真的只是过来看了一上午电视。

金妮的眼神四处张望，安静地打量着这间公寓，跟着斯内普走到沙发前坐下。

“抱歉没有茶。”因为他们没钱了，而红茶不是必需品，斯内普毫无抱歉地说：“这儿只有水，如果你需要的话。”

金妮点点头。斯内普找了个玻璃杯给她倒了一杯水，放在茶几上，自己在侧翼的单人沙发坐下。

“所以，你知道哈利为什么不愿意回巫师界了吗？”

“毫无头绪。”斯内普耸耸肩。

金妮不安地咬着下唇，放下又拿起水杯，问：“哈利是在这里有女朋友了吗，所以他才不愿意回来？”

听到前半句的时候，斯内普楞了一下，他反应过来后飞快地答道：“没有。”

这句话是真的。

但是斯内普意识到自己回答得太快了，显得欲盖弥彰。

_管他呢。_

听到这句回答，金妮点点头，像是松了一口气，显然对于一个十八岁的女孩来说，她还不具备从语速中判断说话者心理的能力。

斯内普几乎要为这一点可惜起来了。在他印象中，金妮一直很受男生欢迎，没错，他当然知道，因为这其中还有几个他的斯莱哲林学生。金妮和哈利有过短暂的交往，他同样不知道他们是怎么分手的，也不关心。

金妮轻声问：“哈利有提起过我吗？”

“我想没有，”也许是金妮的情绪感染到了他，斯内普也开始变得不安起来，他并不想回答这个问题，但还是补充上，“也许因为我没留意过。”

她垂下眼帘，抬起手中的玻璃杯喝了一口水，“我不该问的。”

“如果我是你，我会尽早放弃他。”该死的，他也不该说这句话的，幸好金妮并没有反应过度，明白般地点头，“他说过这样的话，一模一样。我们分手后，我也试过交往其他男朋友，但现在发现还是他比较好……”

“你应该走了。”斯内普突然说道。

金妮睁大了眼睛，像是自己做错了什么还一无所知，手足无措地开始道歉，“抱歉，我一直在说自己的事。”

“你没错，只是你来的时机不对，”他叹了口气，“我突然想起，哈利应该下班了，这个时候他快到家了，如果你不想撞上他的话。”这个时候他意识到，也许金妮就是在等着和哈利见上一面。

“他有了工作？”

斯内普点头，在他眼中，这没什么好隐瞒的，“不久之前。”

“可是他从来没有对我们说过。”

“他可能还没来得及。”

“他在做什么？”

“你知道录像带吗？”斯内普问，然后面对金妮迷茫的表情沉默了两秒钟，“他在店里打工。”

金妮茫然的神色变成了困惑，“他宁愿这样也不愿意回到魔法部工作？”

这是个好问题。事实上金妮近乎自言自语的话提醒了斯内普，魔法部，哈利是在工作到一半的时候生气回家的。而他竟然从来没有考虑过这个问题，他想再一次告诉自己他毫不关心也不想过问，但这一次他没能说服自己。

好吧，这是为没钱的现实所迫。他在心里告诉自己。

门口响起了钥匙插入的琐碎声响，“西弗勒斯，我…”哈利扯着嗓子喊他的名字，在推开门后突然顿住，“噢，金妮，你好。”金妮看上去也有些被吓到，慌乱地站起身，“哈利…”而斯内普试图在这场景变成一场灾难之前逃离此地，现在准备晚餐还太早，他悲惨地发现自己无事可做，于是拿起了早上的报纸，假装突然对足球产生了兴趣。

“我知道你们来做什么，”哈利很快镇定了下来，“而我的答案是不。”

金妮涨红了脸，鼓起勇气，“不，你不知道！”

哦，原来那些麻瓜肥皂剧、爱情电影、三流小说里演的都是真的。斯内普躲在竖起来的报纸后安静看着，在心中加以点评。

哈利看上去有些吃惊，“呃，好吧，你想说什么？”

金妮不安地卷着衣角，“我一直在想，我们是不是应该再试一次，试着，交往。”

哈利沉默了。

“你看…那个时候我们都太年轻，还不懂事，现在我们更加成熟。以前我们只会埋怨指责对方，在一些无关紧要的事情上，现在我们能更看清问题的本质…”她的声音越来越轻，挺起胸膛吸了一口气，说出最后的总结，“所以，我觉得我们应该再给彼此一次机会。”

如果这是一部电影的话，它已经接近结局。斯内普想。

“不，你不明白，”哈利温柔地叹了一口气，“问题的本质是…”

斯内普惊恐地发现哈利正在看向他。

  
_不，不要把我扯进来，你不该打破第四面墙。_ 他对着哈利比出“我会杀了你”的表情。

迟迟得不到回应的金妮又问了一次，“本质？”

斯内普依旧坐在他的沙发上，就在金妮的背后。金妮不知道哈利落下的目光是看向谁的。

如果这是电影，应该给这个目光一个特写。

如果这是小说，应该给这个目光单独段落。

斯内普在接触到那眼神的时候，就知道这个场景将是一场悲剧。对那位无辜的小姐来说。

“问题的本质是，我发现我喜欢同性。金妮，我很抱歉，我也是那时才发现这一点，所以我提出分手。”

现在，给我们来一些罐头笑声。

金妮没有说话，瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信地看着哈利。

她的胸口大幅起伏着，像是有很多话想说但梗在喉头，她抽出魔杖。斯内普考虑了一下她要是在此时念出阿瓦达是否能把哈利立刻杀死，他把报纸抬高，他今天已亲眼目睹太多悲剧。

金妮最终飞快地念了幻影移形，消失在场景中。哈利如释重负，长长呼出一口气，拖着沉重的脚步移到斯内普边上，坐到那张单人沙发的扶手上，“我需要茶和同情心（Tea and Sympathy，一些安慰）。”

“我们没有茶了，我也不会安慰人，或许你可以去看一集辛普森动画。”虽然这样说着，斯内普还是轻轻推开按在他肩膀上的手，起身到冰箱前给哈利倒了一杯牛奶。

哈利接过，低头抿了一口，想起来什么似的问道：“今天是几号？”

“21号，我想。怎么？”

“我最近没补充新的牛奶，这牛奶应该过期了！”

斯内普好心地解释道：“不，它还没有变质，它只是过了最佳饮用期。”

“可是它……”

“你早上也喝了，到现在已经七个小时了，完全没问题。请给牛奶一些必要的尊敬。”

“不敢相信我们竟然需要喝过期牛奶度日了。”

斯内普微笑，“发挥你的想象力，这才只是开始。”

哈利放下杯子，认真了起来，“你想说什么？”

“我想起来，你是因为魔法部才离开，”斯内普观察着哈利的表情，判断着自己的话。“那个下午，发生了什么？你是他们的封面英雄，他们永远不会直接和你作对。”

他清晰看到哈利的愤怒，然后感到满意。今天他们也许没有茶，没有面包，唯一不缺的就是戏剧性。

如果这是三集电视连续剧，现在应该是第二集的结尾；如果这是一本 300 页的小说，现在应该是在第 240 页。

在爬过那个剧情的拐点之后，一切都将呼啸着冲向结尾。

斯内普期待着，那场时速 90 英里的车祸现场。他期待着，他本就摇摇欲坠的生活骤然倾塌的那一刻。


	14. Chapter 14

“我以为你知道呢。”

斯内普无视哈利显而易见的愤怒，卷出一个戏谑的冷笑，“所以你是暗杀魔法部部长失败了吗？”

“为什么你会觉得我会做这种蠢事？”哈利困惑地皱眉。

“因为这非常合理。你试图控制魔法部，而过于年轻的资历让你在十年内不可能通过竞选流程坐上部长的位置，所以你选择暗杀。然而你过于高估了自己的决斗水平，暗杀失败后仓促逃离，这就是为什么你除了几个朋友再没有和巫师界任何联系，而魔法部因为你的公众英雄形象原因选择低调处理此事。”

“这中间没有一处合理的，”哈利听得目瞪口呆，“你从哪来的这些灵感。”

“动作电影，毫无疑问。”斯内普耸耸肩，“怪你租的录像带去吧。”

哈利垮下肩膀，莫名失望了起来，“你就真的不关心我是吗？”

斯内普换了下自己交叠的双腿，挑眉，“哦，所以现在你又想说了。”

哈利看着他，缓缓开口，“他们都是混蛋。”

“魔法部？当然。”在这点上斯内普还是相当赞同的，不然他为什么会在这鬼地方替哈利操心生活费，“但是请允许我打断一下，你也说我是混蛋，这个频率是，经常。”

“是的……我不是那个意思，你看，你们是不同种类的混蛋。”

“听到你这么说，我真高兴。”斯内普扯出一个不真诚的微笑，“请继续。”

“我说到哪了，魔法部。他们不在乎我是谁，他们只是想要救世主的形象，他们只想要一个按部就班听他们话的木偶。”

“继续。”

“那段时间像是没有自我，所有人都想在我身上看到他们想看到的形象，我是所有媒体报道、公开演讲所塑造出来的形象，除了自己。”

斯内普突然出声，“你和他不一样。”

“谁?”

“伏地魔。他从来不会因为别人的目光而烦恼，他渴望公众的关注，也很擅长利用这点操纵人群。”

哈利低头喝了口过期牛奶，叹气，“看起来魔法部正在试图让我变成另一个他，好人版本的。”

“但这不能解释你为什么一定要完全离开魔法界，你可以只是辞去在魔法部的工作。”

“你忘了那段时间我收到多少吼叫信吗？我稍稍犯一点错，所有人就像是受到了侮辱。不止魔法部，其他的所有人。在他们面前的时候我不得不谨慎小心自己的每一个动作。他们想看到我做出了一个英明的决定，发表了一段精彩的演讲。”

“其实这些都不用你亲自去做，魔法部会有人替你做决定、写讲稿。”

“是的，可是那都不是我！”哈利把牛奶杯敲在桌子上，发出一声闷响。

斯内普迎上哈利恼怒的目光，笑了，“这是你。躲到麻瓜界的公寓，游手好闲，无所事事。那些烟草让你满足了吗，药物给了你愉快幻觉了吗。”

“哈，哈哈。”哈利仰头靠在沙发背上，闭上眼睛，“欢迎来到现实世界，这就是午夜十二点魔法失效后的真实。不过，嘿，我有一份工作。”

“很难称得上。”

哈利大笑，“哦，是的，我又让所有人失望了吗，他们要来给我寄吼叫信吗？”他的手摸向裤子口袋，拿出一个打火机，但是没有烟盒，他开始玩打火机。

“至少不包括我，”斯内普耸耸肩，“从一年级起我就没对你抱有过期望。”

“你对什么东西抱有过期望吗？”

“不知道，可能没有。”

“那就让我这样子吧，反正也没人需要我。”

斯内普牵了牵嘴角，“《预言家日报》头版需要你，《女巫周刊》封面需要你。”

“他们会找到新的木偶的。我在他们眼中也只是一个名字，他们需要我的光环，而不是我。”

“你太把别人的期待当回事了，把一个幼稚的被荷尔蒙驭使的十八岁男孩当偶像来崇拜是他们的愚蠢，你不需要为他人的愚蠢负责。”

“……谢谢你试图安慰我。”

“我以为你已经习惯当名人了。”

“放过我吧。如果你想让我回到魔法部工作，我也许会真的考虑暗杀部长这个计划的，他们都是控制狂。你没在意过我，你甚至都没有看出那段时间我很焦虑。”

这是个好问题，因为那段时间哈利也同样没看出斯内普很焦虑，他就愿意接受落在自己身上的判决了？

“首先，我不兼职心理医生。其次——”斯内普冷笑，“至少你还有选择，有谁问过我吗？我就愿意和你的人生捆绑在一起，我就愿意莫名其妙跟着你离开魔法界，我就愿意了？你还能选择逃到麻瓜世界，逃到这破公寓来躲避那些，那么我呢，我可以往哪里逃吗？”

“你在恨我？”

斯内普叹气，“不，当然没有，主人。”

“算了吧，除了讥讽的时候你什么时候叫过我主人，我在你心中的权威性还不如伏地魔，叫我哈利。”

“哈利。”斯内普的脸上没什么表情，像是刚才的失控都是错觉。

“西弗勒斯，我们结婚吧。”

“什么？”他没反应过来，这就像是两卷毫不相干的电影胶片，从中间剪开后被重新接合，播放时突然从剧情片切到了爱情片。

哈利摊开双手，“你看，本来我应该在二十分钟前就对你说的，如果没有刚才那些事的话。”二十分钟前他也许还会找个浪漫一点的方式，而不是现在像灌了三杯烈酒的醉汉一样骂完魔法部再细数对方过错，最后无话可说了，冒出一句要不我们结婚吧。

“这不是时间的问题，我不明白。”

“赫敏应该对你提起过，她一直在试图改善这个契约。”

他记得，他当时还奚落她来着。

“就在昨天威森加摩通过了律法修改，对于……契约上做了一些退让。”

“所以我真的可以独自出门散步了？”

“比那更多，全部的自由，你可以做任何事情，包括书籍出版，甚至可以拥有魔杖。”哈利侧身握住了斯内普的手，用期待的眼神看向他。

“但是？”总有一个‘但是’。

哈利没有用‘但是’这个词继续下去，“前提是，呃，一个婚姻契约。契约在执行上有优先级，你理解这。”

斯内普沉默了一会，说：“你真的不考虑那个暗杀魔法部部长的想法了吗？”

“不考虑，我们结婚吧。”

“你确实知道这意味着你起码需要回到巫师界，对吧？”

“什么，我需要吗？”

“你需要。”

“噢，我没想到这个。”

他们陷入了一阵沉默，直到斯内普站起来到厨房开始准备晚餐。

“等一下。”哈利叫住他，对视着，“我会考虑的，只是，对我有点期望，拜托。”

斯内普低头看着哈利拉住他衣袖的手，平淡地说：“我现在只期望冰箱里还有冷冻批萨。”不管什么选择，现在问题都是哈利的了，而他已经被强迫接受了恐怖电影、通俗小说、品味恶劣的麻瓜服装。哈利做选择的时候考虑过他吗？从来没有。

他黑曜石的眼睛里燃烧着没有温度的火。

哈利熄灭打火机，什么也没说。


	15. Chapter 15

斯内普醒来的时候，窗台外的晨光正铺满房间角落。他眨了眨眼睛，发出一声微弱的呻吟，抬起手臂挡在眼前，侧了个身卷过一截被子来躲避耀眼的光。

哈利不知道什么时候离开的，他甚至没有察觉到对方起身的动作。

他开始在脑中安排自己的日程表。

首先把换下来的衣服洗了。

然后他准备整理下橱柜和冰箱，确认他们还有哪些吃的，把过期食物扔进垃圾箱，给哈利列一张购物清单，再删掉清单上的一半内容，因为他们没钱。顺带给自己做顿简单的午餐。

这样下午他就可以写自己的书了，虽然如果它出版，将会冠以哈利的名字。顺利的话，他能写出 5000 字，不顺利的话，他能往回删掉 5000 字。

等一下，下午是不是会播他要看的电视剧。真不幸，那写作计划就要延后了。

傍晚的时候开始做晚餐，而哈利会在那之前回家。

斯内普重重叹气，坐起身来，找到他的拖鞋，走进浴室。

走到客厅的时候他难以置信地发现整个房子都被清理一新，所有东西都整齐摆放，原本缠绕在地板上的机线都被绕好，和游戏机一起放在电视机旁；沙发上的靠枕回归了蓬松状态，一丝不苟地左右对称摆放，像是促销传单上的样板照片。

斯内普站在走道上，呼吸着清新的新鲜空气，窗户大开着，明亮的阳光投射在干净的地面上，哈利背对着他，正用魔杖指挥着音乐唱片一张张飞进行李箱。他突然觉得这空旷的客厅让他似曾相识，比如六个月前那场突如其来的搬家。

察觉到了斯内普的到来，哈利转过头给他一个灿烂的笑容，“早餐放在桌上。”

他看过去，浇了糖浆的华夫饼。没有冰淇淋。还行。

“你在做什么？”

“整理行李，鉴于我们就要搬走了。”

斯内普插入华夫饼的叉子顿在那里，“我怎么不知道我们就要搬走了？”

哈利不以为意，“现在你知道了。”他浏览着专辑封面，做着最后的删选。

“我以为你起码要深思熟虑一下？”

“不，不需要。”

没错，凭着冲动行事，就像是当初来时那样。

哈利继续说道：“像你说的，我不必迎合每个人的期待。”

斯内普不置可否，低头吃他的早餐。

“所以你接下去有什么打算？”

哈利兴奋地跑过来，一屁股坐到他的专属座位上，“开家书店怎么样，卖麻瓜书籍？”

西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，“你打算赔多少钱？”

“还记得《火灰蛇卵》那本小说吗，它出了第二卷。”

“这和我有关吗？”

“我以为你喜欢它。”

“一点也不，写得太差了，就算是洛哈特在餐桌上瞎编的吹牛故事也比它写得好。”

哈利晃晃脑袋，“起码开书店这个想法不错。”

“不卖愚蠢的三流爱情小说。”

哈利一口答应下来，“没问题。”

而他们将为这条原则失去一半的少女顾客。这都没什么大不了的。

斯内普很快吃完早餐，哈利用魔杖清理了餐具，让它们飞进碗柜里，问：“有什么需要带的吗？”斯内普走到哈利整理好的东西面前，看了一圈，“为什么要带这些专辑，为了给你的房子装上音响设备，我们要把所有地板都撬起来就为了铺一根电线。”

“天啊，我没想过这个。”哈利尖叫，“那我就不能带走游戏机了。”

“还有电视机、录像带、电脑。”斯内普看着哈利失望的表情，卷起一个讽刺的笑，“已经开始后悔了吗？”

“才没有，”哈利踢开桌子，站起身来，“这些需要的话以后可以再买到，能收藏的话我会很快心，不能的话…它们不是必须的。”他走到斯内普边上，问：“准备好了吗？”

斯内普摇头，“完全没有。”为什么格莱芬多永远会毫无预兆地做出令人惊讶的突然决定，昨天还在大呼小叫抱怨巫师界的不好，今天就能用一个小时打包完东西决定回去，如果明天他们就挂上书店门牌正式营业，斯内普也不会再感到惊讶。他永远无法为哈利的举动做好足够准备，甚至开始觉得这一切变得不现实起来。

“仔细看看，还有什么要带走的。”

斯内普拿起自己的书稿，环视着客厅，“我想没有。”

“书？”

“不需要，”他终于能逃离那些三流小说了，感谢梅林。

但是哈利还是走进房间转了一圈，回来的时候手上拎着一只泰迪熊。他把泰迪熊塞到斯内普怀里，“别忘了这个。”

斯内普拉平了嘴角抗拒着，泰迪熊的脑袋蹭着他的脖子发痒，“我不明白我们为什么还要带上它。”

哈利不满地叫了起来：“嘿，注意点，这是我给你的生日礼物。”

斯内普默默伸过手，不情愿地拉住泰迪熊毛茸茸的手臂，垂在身侧。

“还有一件事，我们必须结婚！”

“我有拒绝的权利吗？”

“你当然可以拒绝。”哈利扁扁嘴，“然后我会命令你。不要恨我，不要恨我，但是……没错，我会那样做的。”

“看来我只能接受了，主人。”

哈利笑了起来，倾过身来想亲他。斯内普抬手就把泰迪熊按在他凑过来的脑袋上，用力推开。他局促而无处安放的目光落在冰箱门上，上面拼着“Good / Bye”，一套磁贴没有两个“o”，哈利找了一个数字 8，横过来放。

准备好回归流言蜚语了吗？

准备好登上封面人物了吗？

准备好成为公众明星了吗？

准备好迎接狂热粉丝了吗？

事实是——

没有什么东西是准备好的。

十三个月前，斯内普不会料到审判结果。

六个月前，斯内普不会料到未来埋伏着蓝莓果酱、摇滚专辑、分类垃圾袋、涡轮洗衣机、付费电视台、速冻炸鱼条、奶油爆米花、麻瓜电影录像带、酒吧点唱机、心理自助指南、平装本爱情小说、电子卡丁车、下午两点的美食频道、即将倒闭的唱片店、阳台躺椅、幸运一击烟盒。

他觉得这真他妈的可笑。

然后迎头痛击，撞上一场爱情。

“西弗勒斯？”

“说。”

“现在想起来，契约规定我不可能一无所有。”

他所做的只是握紧了哈利的手。

“你还记得幻影移行怎么念吗？”

“当然。”

“别念错了，我不希望落地的时候发现我们丢了什么。”

“你这样说，我开始感到紧张了。”哈利挽上他的手臂，深呼吸——


End file.
